Frozen 2
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Set a few years after the events of the first film, Elsa finds being Queen quite a task and wonders when her own adventure in life will begin. A new Kingdom or rather a Kingdom that Arendelle is aligned with happens to be in trouble and will start a quest that will take Elsa and co somewhere new...and...for Elsa a chance at love. Yuri ahead. Elsa x Oc. Slight spoiler inside.
1. Chapter 1 The proposal

**Authors note: **I have taken quite a break from Frozen but I have decided to jump back in with regards to Frozen 2 set for release in November. For many of you not caught up there has been quite a lot of demand and support out there for Elsa to come out, and, by all means I am one of them. #Give Elsa a Girlfriend or something of the sort has been floating out there to which even the voice actress herself has been behind. Disney is still holding back and according to a new interview with the people behind Frozen 2 Elsa will not be getting a love interest this time around. So, anyone else curious why the straight ship of Anna and Kristoff is somehow sailing through but the thought of pairing Elsa up just eats up too much time? I feel Elsa is entitled this time around but perhaps that is just me. If you have read through this and support Elsa getting a girlfriend you are in the right place. This will be my version of Frozen 2 so forget the trailer you have seen cause you won't find any of it here. I am hoping that my original work here will do Elsa and her love life justice and for Disney to quit dragging its feet cause it is 2019 and all those out there looking for representation in the LGBTQ community are finding it disappointing. Apologies but I really feel Elsa deserves a female in her life and this story is for those who think so as well, anyone else if you have read through this and do not agree that is fine but please refrain from blasting me in the reviews. In the past I have paired Elsa up but this time I am doing a legit pairing and one of my own creation.

Frozen 2

CH.1: The proposal

Queen Elsa sat behind a desk in her office while overlooking some documents or parchment that needed her ok. It was a few years after the events that transformed her and Anna's lives and put the people of Arendelle at risk. Thankfully Hans was out of the picture and from what she heard he seemed to be rehabilitating where he was sent.

Elsa rubbed at her eyes feeling like she had been doing this for centuries. Running a Kingdom like Arendelle required a lot of diligence, tenacity, and fortitude to see things through. There were few days she had to herself and when she wasn't working she was taking to her stress relieving chocolate or reading in her bedroom.

Anna and Kristoff had been dating and they appeared to still be going strong. Elsa had to say she wasn't sure about Kristoff in the beginning…then again she felt the same about Hans. However Kristoff had pulled through proving his love for her sister and she had been behind it all the way. Anna deserved to be happy and to be in love for love.

Sadly there wasn't much time these days for Elsa to even think about pursuing a romance of her own. The work load never ceased and just when she had time to herself more papers to sign or more people to hear. Oh and while she didn't have time for romance…it appeared that romance had time to spoil her day with male suitors from all over seeking her hand. While Elsa might see it as something different, it almost always was the same.

The suitors wanted to seek the hand of the frozen queen; they wanted to seek her hand for the throne that sat next to hers…never once being held by a King since her own father. Elsa wasn't looking for a King though…in fact…she wasn't even sure seeking a male partner was in her cards. It was just a feeling she had and having let it go as she did she felt free to be herself. These feelings deep down she kept mostly to herself but there was still a part of her that wanted to fall in love and be with someone who wanted to be with her and not her title. As it was all of these male suitors weren't her type…they came in all shapes and sizes and they didn't' get her heart racing like love should.

Hearing a knock on her door she lifts her head from thoughts and clears her throat. "You may come in," she says going to rise up from her chair.

The door swings open and Kristoff strolls in apparently looking more anxious than normal. The two hadn't shared many conversations, given Anna did most of the talking…but still it was rare for him to seek her out personally. "Queen Elsa…I have a question I need to ask you."

"Kristoff, you can call me Elsa…we've known each other quite a long time as it is." Elsa also left the Queen title to her subjects or the people of Arendelle.

"Right, sorry, Elsa…may I ask you a question?" There was no need to rephrase it either. Elsa let out a sigh though figuring if he came all this way it had to be important or the very least something only to be said in her audience.

"Certainly Kristoff, please, have a seat. Oh and please close the door. I assume this is a matter you do not made public to Anna?" Kristoff closes the door and looks over his shoulder like Sven standing in the middle of the road.

"Well…kind of," he says while gathering his courage. "The thing is, Anna and I have been dating for a while now-."

"Yes, I am well aware…ooh…sorry, please continue." Elsa took her seat and smoothed out one of the documents to busy her hands.

"I know it hasn't been easy but know that I am serious about your sister and I would never harm her. So as to the reason I am here…I was wondering if you would give me your permission to-."

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Elsa watches as Kristoff fishes out a case that no doubt held something very precious in it.

"Can I please do this before I lose the nerve?" Elsa apologized as she allowed him to continue feeling like even though it has been a few years that things were changing fast.

"I would like to ask your permission to propose to Anna. I have given this a lot of thought and I cannot see myself with anyone else but her. Anna, your sister is the most precious and loved person in my life, aside from Sven, and not sure why I am saying that out loud but…it would mean the world to me to have your say on this."

"Kristoff you don't need my permission, besides, normally you'd be asking the-." Elsa didn't finish realizing that both her and Anna's parents had been lost.

"I would, yes, and…well also no. Elsa you might not see it but you mean a lot to Anna. You are her role model, you are the older sister who took on the mantle of Queen and has been looking after all of Arendelle. You have put your own happiness beneath others. Elsa it is not just Anna who appreciates all you do but it is I as well. So, I ask you again, may I have your permission to ask your sister to marry me?"

Elsa could see how much Kristoff has matured over the years into a gentleman who could look out for her sister but also make sure that she was given love, love that she deserved. Elsa wanted Anna to be happy and if one of them was to walk down the aisle…it would be her.

"Show me the ring…and I will give you my answer." Elsa gestured for him to come over and he walked over to the desk as he opened up the case showing off the ring. Immediately she was taken in by the ring and no doubt the labor of love to craft it as it was.

"I was in the hills when I stumbled upon the gem necessary to make this ring. In the few years since I first started dating Anna I have been able to work on refining skills of mining and crafting jewels of sorts. I guess for the most part aside from working with ice I have opened myself up to new skills and from that this ring was made."

Elsa nods her head approving the ring and knowing that Anna would love it. "Very well Kristoff, you may propose to my sister. However if anything bad happens to her, if you should harm her or go back on your word-."

"You will freeze me, um, that is what you were going to say right?" Elsa sighs some feeling some of the weight of her days tasks slip away.

"Find my sister before I regret giving my word." Elsa waved off the young fool in love and he scrambled out of there yelling for Anna at the top of his lungs.

She rubbed at her temple wondering if she should have frozen him some just so he could cool down some. Rising from her chair again she put the thought of documents out of her mind as she stared out the window looking down to see her sister and Kristoff crash into one another.

There was no doubt a flurry of conversation or one or the other trying to get a thought or word out. Kristoff finally bent down on one knee and of course there was a crowd who happened upon the scene. Anna threw herself at Kristoff tackling him to the ground and there was cheering. Elsa felt happy for the two…but…when would her time come? She places a hand on the window but as it begins to freeze she withdraws her hand and looks back at her desk. Was there more to life than just this or was it her fate to be destined to be alone?

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we will take a journey to another Kingdom and be introduced to the oc who will serve as Elsa's love interest.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Torchiva

CH.2: Welcome to Torchiva

Elia Snow was an 18 year old who hailed from the Kingdom of Torchiva, which happened to be in an alliance with Arendelle and one other Kingdom, Restingburg. Elia was born to parents Eliza and John, both of whom were royalty here. Elia could be considered royalty herself…but it was not really a role she would have wanted out of life.

It seemed her parents were almost always planning her wedding to some male suitor from another Kingdom when that was the last thing in the world she wanted. Elia had been forced on dates and learning the etiquette of being a Princess since she was old enough to walk. Make up, dresses, honestly how did one even walk in them?

Elia sat in the throne room as her father and mother sat there with her. The room was filled with many of their subjects and a horn was sounded as the huge oaken doors swung open allowing a few visitors from Restingburg in. Leading the visitors was the King, Kelvin and along with him his two sons Darren and Julian.

Kelvin was a strong barrel chested man with a widows peak and some stubble. His robe was green and he strode like he owned the place. Beady eyes peered out and he had some bushy brows. Darren was the eldest son with a lanky build to him and sky blue eyes along with a strong chin and kind of a confident strut. Darren looked to the ladies letting them know a real man was there, or at least as real as appearances kept up. Finally there was Julian who had a regal appearance to him; his hair was cut short while Darren's was wild and free. Julian was not as muscular as his brother but he had this calculating look that unnerved her.

"Greetings your highness and your majesty. It does me great pleasure to see you both in good health and to you Princess, your beauty is still marvelous as it has ever been."

Elia wasn't quite certain on the beauty aspect. Perhaps though it was due to her wearing makeup today; something that life or death had come into play. Elia had short blonde hair with hazel eyes and a feminine figure tucked away in her dress. However far be it for her to be fair and such given her abs and muscle in her arms.

Elia wasn't without her hips and such and she could give the boys here quite a run for their currency, though, she had never been attracted to them it was just circumstance. Elia was forced to attend these meetings part because of her royal status but also because she was found with another, another female. Few knew about it and her parents made it so knowing that it was better to remain hidden then out in the open exposed for all to see.

Sometimes she wished she could let it go, come out and be proud for who she was and who she liked but her parents saw it only as a rebellious act and they would not have anything impeding their alliance with Restingburg.

"Kelvin, always pleasant seeing you and in person. What brings you here today?" Her father did not rise from his chair but he wore a pleasing enough smile letting him know he was among friends.

"Right to the chase, I like it. Well as it turns out your daughter is the age now where she should be considering her future. As it is given our alliance I only wish for us to strengthen it and that is why I have brought my two sons. Both of them are still single which means Elia has her best options standing here."

Elia highly doubted that. Seriously those two…she'd rather stick her tongue to ice over sharing any lip lock with them. Darren was full of himself think he was what ladies dreamt about and with Julian he appeared calculating and no doubt ruling options of his future rule.

"Well daughter…what say you? Certainly a royal wedding is the best way to celebrate our alliance and continuing our prosperity that has held for so many years. I will not make your choice for you but you should know that this is important to your mother and myself-."

"And what about me? Has it ever crossed your minds that it should matter to me who I choose to marry? You believe that just because I am a girl that I am to wed any guy walking in seeking my hand, but, that isn't love…that isn't even-."

"Daughter, why do you speak out against your mother and myself? You are still young to know anything about love. You will do as we say and as Princess you will choose either of them or so help me I will choose one myself and be done with it. Speaking out as you are is very unladylike and if not for Arendelle having two daughters I would have thought of that but they do so this is what you have."

Elia folds her arms as she didn't like this one bit. Then again what choice did she have in life? It felt like anything she wanted was taken from her and just being alive was all she had and even taking that life would do nothing as the ways of this Kingdom will still continue and if her parents ever decided to have another child that choice would be taken from them.

"Yeah, well, there is another option." Elia goes to stand up as she throws off her dress revealing a battle outfit underneath. Strapped to her were weapons and guards from all over immediately moved in on her.

"Think over what you are doing Elia…and do not even think of doing what I think you will. Calm yourself, know your place daughter-." Elia felt her temper flare and she pulled free a sword which began to emit a slight chill freezing up he blade before giving it a frosty look.

"I am taking back my choice!" Elia went to make contact with one of the guards and instead of break her weapon held. The blade was made of ice and she sends the startled guard back and after a few parries she disarms him and sends him scuttling back.

"What is the meaning of this? How is she able to turn the weapon into that?" Kelvin clearly was alarmed and yet also peculiarly intrigued.

"My daughter can perform alchemy, the ability to turn weapons or armor or the like with properties of the elements. Ice, fire, wind, earth, and others…it is something she has had since she was an infant and also happens to be secret to winning against our enemies."

Elia tossed the weapon aside having no longer any use for it as she went to focus and the next weapon she held began to heat up…flames licking along the tip of the blade. Elia danced along among a flurry of blades as she crashed and clanged her way throughout the room. A bead of sweat runs along her forehead from the concentration she puts into her move.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous, and is this something that she can teach somebody?" Kelvin was clearly interested but Elia shot him a glare.

"Unfortunately this is something she alone bears. Still…if a wedding were to be held it might benefit both of our Kingdoms."

"No!" Elia yells out as she finds her temper flaring even more. She finds herself losing control and that is when she is restrained from behind and her weapon flies forth slamming just a few inches above her father's throne.

"Julian, there, it has been decided. Guards take her to the cell; you know the one I speak of. The wedding will be held in a few days and we will put this matter to close." Elia began to yell and scream at the top of her lungs as she was dragged from the room.

* * *

Thrown into the cell she lands with a thump and glares at the men who stare at her like she is some sort of monster. "You will do well to remember your place Princess…just because you use those powers of yours on our weapons…doesn't mean you can go against the very Kingdom that protects you-."

"You call this protection? Who is protecting me? You can leave here as you see fit, be with whom you want, it matters not…but as for myself, please, this cell is nothing compared to the fact this entire Kingdom serves as my cell. So go, be with those you love…you know where I will be."

Elia watches them shut the door and she looks around at the weapons gathering about in a huge pile. Since she was little she had the ability to place power of the elements into weapons and armor and the sort. Her father exploited it, her mother never saying a word. They had won many battles and they almost always won.

Elia knew little of Arendelle as the King and Queen had only visited once to make an alliance with here. The alliance by all account still existed today with the new Queen but again they had little contact. Restingburg was their closest ally and only by an arranged marriage would that peace continue. Elia slumps against the wall crying as her tears and sorrow are heard by no one. It truly ached knowing she was set to marry somebody she did not love. Her only hope was that by some miracle she was saved before then.

**Authors note: **Next chapter while news of Anna and Kristoff's impending nuptials ring about in Arendelle Elsa finds herself with time on her hand and she hangs out with Olaf.


	3. Chapter 3 Heart full of potential

CH.3: Heart full of potential

Elsa managed to find sometime between signing documents and the like in order to pursue activities less strenuous. News of Anna and Kristoff's coming nuptials was the latest word throughout Arendelle and people were eating it up. It would be the first wedding held in Arendelle in sometime, at least from a royal viewpoint. Elsa walks among the people who congratulate her on her sister getting married and Elsa has to remind them they are just engaged.

She was hoping that Kristoff could talk some sense into Anna not to rush the wedding. She knew how impulsive her sister could be. True she had found the right guy this time but that didn't mean she was going to settle for waiting on the wedding when they had been dating for a few years.

Elsa would eventually clear the walls as she sought a bit of freedom and possibly a bit of a break from all the commotion. The cold weather was starting up again and she smiled seeing in the distance Olaf, a snowman made of her own magic who was the friendliest thing in all of existence.

"Elsa!" He calls out to her and she waves back as she wishes she thought more on this wearing her proper dress as Queen.

"Olaf, you are lively as ever I see. Are you sad to see summer go?" Olaf had always wanted to see, to feel summer. He had seen it quite a lot and for a walking and talking snowman he lived it up. However summer came and went and now Elsa's favorite time of year was coming up.

"I am, but, summer will always be in my memory and what I think counts as a heart somewhere inside of me. Why so down Elsa? Why not turn that frown upside down?" Olaf pressed his stick like fingers along his mouth to push it up and Elsa found herself cracking a smile.

"I might just do that…thank you Olaf. I assume you have already heard about Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa began to walk and Olaf was right alongside her.

"Of course, oh, I am so excited…I sure hope it is a summer wedding." Olaf waved at some children who were attempting to build a snowman of their own.

"Well…if my sister can hold off that long I am sure it will be." Elsa grew quiet lost in thought as she collected her thoughts. "Olaf…do you believe there is someone out there for everybody?"

"I don't follow," Olaf had a thoughtful look on his face, "I mean maybe, are we talking friend wise or something else?"

Elsa took another moment to better process her thoughts, her feelings as she began to sing. 'Everyone is so happy, look around, see the glee it is like one big family. I wish for Anna to be happy, and she is, so much bliss to be. The world is so large and big…encompassing so much space…but is there somebody out there for…me?'

'Queen Elsa, please, remember to think positively. There is so much good in this world, so much…and if you are speaking, what I think you are speaking about…never fear, love will come your way-.'

Elsa offered up a smile as she removed her gloves and began to create some magic with a bit of snowflakes caught on the draft of a wind. 'How will I know, how will I know when it is my time to walk in the light, embrace all that there is to be good…how will I even know their name?'

Olaf laughed as he gestured for her to follow and he began to slide down a hill. Elsa took a breath and slid down with him. 'Sometimes it is better not knowing…let it be a surprise. Open up your eyes…embrace all there is, open your heart to love and you will see…there is nothing better to be then surprised!'

Elsa slid to a stop noting where they were. So many trees…memories of when she was younger came flooding back to her of a time when Anna had not yet been born. It was here her parents had told her that she would be having a baby sister. It would be her job to look after her…but…someday she wouldn't have to anymore and she would be free to look for love.

'I have put my life on hold way too long…can there be anyone waiting for me now? Can anyone accept me for who I am? Will I ever be found? Olaf there are so many uncertainties in this world…so many chances to be let down. I want to open myself up to them…if they are there…if they will find me here.'

The two of them sang a bit longer embracing the cold and sharing their thoughts and feelings about what the future held. Elsa raced along feeling the chill rush through her and Olaf danced about with a giggle and laugh. Finally exhausted she settles on her back looking up at the sky as the snowflakes continue to dance in the draft of the breeze of the chilly day.

"I hear you have had many male suitors seeking your hand in marriage, so, how is it you continue to turn them down?" Olaf joined her and plopped down.

Elsa shut her eyes a bit trying to summon up what thoughts she had on this. "Olaf, do you know what a soulmate is?"

"Huh, well, is it someone who, huh, yeah I got nothing. Still…what does that have to do with those guys?" Olaf was almost like a child and for that she hoped he would always remain. Sometimes of course Olaf was quit perceptive and even brave in the face of a crisis.

"A soulmate is what Kristoff is to Anna. Two people drawn to one another, though at first they don't even know it, something so magical one can't even begin to describe it. I want something like that, I want to feel…alive, yes, I want to feel the passion, the warmth when I am with this special someone. Truth is I felt nothing of the sort with these males seeking my hand in marriage. I suspect a lot of them coming here has to do with that empty throne for which the last King to sit there had been my father."

Olaf was quiet and respectful while she spoke and he seemed to grow to understand just what she spoke of. "I see, so, a soulmate is someone who makes you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside right?"

"Well…that is a simpler way of putting it I suppose. Truth is Olaf…being the Queen has not left me a lot of time to pursue romance of any kind. Still…it has left me with a fine impression in my mind that maybe the reason why I haven't met the right person yet is because love has been defined clear cut as a male and female."

Elsa had never spoken these thoughts aloud, but, part of her did ponder on what worked for a lot of people…might not work for the smaller percent.

"I see. Well…love is love is it not? I don't understand human emotion too much but what I do know is the heart knows what it wants. You listen to that and forget what everyone else thinks. Queen Elsa, you deserve to be happy and I am sure others will accept whatever you decide. In the end…not one person can decide another person's happiness."

Elsa nods her head feeling like that was the most insightful thing ever said. Truth was all her life living with her powers as she did it was kept a secret because her parents feared what might happen if word got out. True they were protecting her, but, they also limited much of her growth and part of it affected her enough to where she kept herself from her sister fearing that she would hurt her or possibly others.

Living such a sheltered life…that isolation, it molded over her like a well fitted glove. Elsa had sang of letting it go…but…some part of her was still locked away ready to be let out of the closet.

"Olaf, as a Queen…can I even risk putting myself out there? I feel that all of Arendelle has a certain view about these things and if it all comes out then and there…they might not even want me to be Queen anymore."

Elsa sat up as she felt conflicted moving forward with this new idea, thought, possibly feeling. She stood up from the snow and rested a hand against a tree feeling anxious all of a sudden. What if this moment made people forget about Anna and Kristoff? This would certainly make her a bad sister for sure.

"Elsa…you need to think about your own happiness. Anna has her happiness, now, what about yours?" Olaf placed his stick like hand in hers and his words encouraged her. Looking out at the horizon she feels that no matter the cost…even to herself…she had to brave whatever storm came from this.

"You are right Olaf. I will let everyone know when…" Elsa felt her words caught in her throat as she noticed someone wearing a red cloak and as the cloak whipped back she noticed the brazen features and blue eyes.

"Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" She recognized the red as that belonging to Torchiva, an ally of theirs from further away.

"Yes I am. May I ask for your reason of being so far away from your Kingdom?" Elsa wasn't quite sure what to make of this and honestly while she was aware of the other Kingdom they didn't really interact much except through some letters but even then it was mostly an update on how things were going but other than that never anything public.

"This letter will explain everything. Read it when you are in private. Good day." He went to hand her the letter before moving off. She accepted it though something about him didn't make sense. The cloak for starters appeared almost on fire and his grip once he handed the letter was warmer than it should be in this weather.

"Ooh, a letter what does it say?" Olaf inquired. Elsa went to open it up and sure enough it was a request for her to attend a royal wedding between Prince Julian of Restingurg and Princess Elia of Torchiva. Something nibbled at the back of her head regarding this but as she and Olaf exchanged glances it would appear they were heading to Torchiva.

**Authors note: **Hopefully my song went well, not a lyricist but I do try. Anyway while Elsa had come to terms with her feelings in regards to who she wants to be with…a mysterious messenger places in their possession and invitation to a wedding. Now of course given how the last chapter went we all pretty much know things aren't what they seem. In the next chapter Elia struggles with her desperate situation of marrying someone she doesn't even love.


	4. Chapter 4 Marriage impossible

CH.4: Marriage impossible

Elia Snow was still in her imprisonment of sorts…her hands running over an axe as she felt the heat pass from her to the weapon's edge. The weapon appeared to glow for a little bit and almost seemed like it would eat through the wood. However the weapon cooled and aside from a red hue to it the heat wasn't enough to burn…too bright. She picks up the weapon and places it in a chest along with several other weapons she has done.

Elia ran a hand through her short hair wondering how long she had been in here now. It felt like an eternity since her outburst over her father putting her in a marriage impossible, impossible because honestly feeling any part of him on her and she would break out in hives.

Of course that was not true, but still…she never once allowed a boy to kiss her and if they tried to force themselves she knew where her foot would go first. However most boys tended to avoid her, some freaked out about her powers and others turned away by the fact she had any muscle on her.

'I keep dreaming…I keep hoping, but these walls do not budge they do not break. I keep longing…for a tomorrow that will never come. Why must I ache and hurt…and bend all over for these people that I call…family?'

Elia let out a sigh as she walked around the room holding herself. 'How is it that I continue to move on like my limbs are about to fall off and my heart is all the while aching? This cannot be all there is, this cannot be all that I am…show me how to be strong…show me how to be without a man.'

She spreads out her arms and she begins to circle around the room and reaching out she grabs onto a sword and shield, the sword begins to heat up and the shield begins to emit some electricity.

'I am brave, I am strong…I can take on any force that comes through me. I am savvy, I am woman, try and hit me down and I will come back swinging.' She makes a few slices with the sword watching the red fade away before she pushes out with the shield and the air is filled with a crackle.

'This is me…this is my plan, find a way out of here and live my life freely. My parents think any life for me is impossible lest they say so, but, I am the one who says so…you can't control me! I can be with who I want…doesn't matter what gender they may have…long as I am honest on who I am.'

`Elia takes a moment as she throws the weapons aside and hears laughter outside her room. They appear to be talking about women and of course about Julian whom she was to wed. They spoke like she was some prize won…some gift to be used till she served no purpose. Was there nobody who could accept her wholly without thinking of her like some dainty doe eyed Princess needing a Prince?

'I AM Brave! I AM STRONG! I can take on any force that comes through me. I am savvy, I am woman, try and hit me down and I will come back swinging! This is who I am, I love women…and that is all there is in the end. No matter what…this is who I am…"

Elia finished and heard the door finally open as Julian walked in. Unlike his brother who flexed his muscles he was more calculating, his eyes roaming the room collecting along the row of weapons and the many colored hues they had.

"So, this is what you do? It is quite marvelous, simply marvelous…and to think you and your parents kept this from my father for so long." Elia made no move but simply observed.

"Is there a reason you are here?" She felt like they shouldn't even be seeing each other now…not before the wedding that is.

"Oh, yes, I believe I had a conversation with your father in regards to you being let out of here. I figure that seeing how you will be moving to Restingburg after the wedding that you should enjoy your time here with your parents before you go. Oh and…this gift of yours…you will be using it for Restingburg and only Restingburg-."

"What are you getting at, just spit it out." Elia watches him snap, his cold gaze moving to her and he attempts to pick up one of the weapons. She reaches out and the weapon appears to grow hotter and the heat moves down to where he grips the weapon and he immediately drops it.

"Shoot, that is hot, so…that is how you wish to play girlie? Well you will be my property soon enough and we will see how well you handle yourself then. Your parents will not be able to protect you then and any thoughts of Torchiva will seem like a distant lullaby sung to get you to sleep-."

"Do your worse…but just remember this…I am nobody's property. I might be forced to marry you but make no mistake I will never love you." Elia makes a step towards him and he backs off but he attempts to right his collar.

"This sort of attitude is not becoming of a woman and even if I have to lock you up or do who knows what else…your spirit will dwindle, it will break…oh and this whole sick thing of yours-."

"What you mean the fact I prefer women over men? What of it?" She fixed her full stare on making him squirm even more.

"You will grow to love me and you will grow to love every part of me. The male body and the female body were meant to be, anything else is just completely unnecessary. And you will pay for burning my hand…if not for your gift…I would chop off your hands-."

"You keep spouting love poetry like that and I will jump into your arms," she says with a roll of her eyes.

"Such insolence…well then…see how you like spending more time in here." He began to turn away from her.

"I will count the hours till I see your ugly mug again." She heard the door slam behind him and she let out a long yell before she attempted to control her body.

Once again she was locked away and forced to look to herself for company. It was a hollowed out existence and one she was hoping she would be freed of soon. Still escape would not get her free of all this, and, somehow she doubted that Restingburg in all its glory would not cease wanting to use her to make their Kingdom the strongest of them all.

Elia heard the door open and her father was the one to enter this time. "Elia, is it true what I am hearing about Julian?" She studied her father unsure where his mood would be.

"He had it coming father…and he is the only one to blame here. I mean throwing his weight around and seeing me as nothing but a tool…someone to use till he had all he wanted. I am so much more than that…I want to be loved-."

"Elia you will never be loved. Honestly I do not know why you carry on with that prattle of yours. What good does love get you? Nothing, absolutely nothing. In the end it is about power and no doubt these gifts of yours will allow for Restingburg to prosper and for us to keep an ally-."

"And what about Arendelle?" Elia saw her father hesitate mid rant and he strode over to her and she had to avoid shirking or showing the simplest sign of looking away.

"Arendelle, why should I be concerned about them? The King and Queen stopped communicating with us, stopped attending royal meetings, they might as well be strangers to us. This new Queen of theirs doesn't even have a King ruling beside her…utter nonsense. And did you know they will be attending your wedding?"

Elia wasn't sure how to take that. The fact about her wedding or the fact that the Queen herself would be attending. "So…is there a reason you are bringing this up?"

"You mentioned Arendelle, I thought to bring this up, it is called conversation. Anyway the only reason to invite them here is to be rid of them once and for all. Arendelle wants to rest in isolation, very well, but it shall do so without its Queen or even the Princess herself. I have received their acceptance to the invite and they will be arriving in a few days or so. Your wedding will hold quite the significance."

"I want no part in this lunacy. You have become quite mad father…and what does mother have to say about any of this?" Elia saw confliction pass briefly over her father's features before he regained his temperament.

"Your mother agrees that Arendelle should pay a price…still…we mustn't have you blabbing away to Arendelle so you will continue to stay in here long as you know what is good for you. Go ahead with the coming nuptials and remember that you are to wed Julian and leave with him to Restingburg-."

"If I were born male you'd no doubt try and have me go after Queen Elsa wouldn't you?" She knew quite well how politics worked and her father didn't so much disagree with her as he shrugged.

"It matters not and you were born female, so, my suggestion is use this time in solitary to adjust to your new life. I don't care about your female identity of longing for love and to be with your own gender, you will go through with this marriage and that is that."

"I hate you." Elia said and her father rounded on her slapping her across the face. Elia reached out holding onto her father and he shoved her off him as she hit the ground.

"Be thankful I do not find somewhere far colder for you." He walked out and as the door closed she did not cry. However she did hold up a hand which held the key to her cell.

"Be thankful your daughter has smarts…" She knew that in a few days or so Arendelle would arrive here or rather the Queen, her sister, and possibly others. She had to act fast or else it would not only be a wedding…but also an execution.

**Authors note: **Elia attempts to do the impossible and not only that attempt to change fate. Meanwhile Elsa, Ana, Kristoff, and Olaf set off on an adventure to Torchiva unaware of what threat awaits them there.


	5. Chapter 5 Trek to Torchiva

CH.5: Trek to Torchiva

"I would like to make an announcement, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and myself will be setting off to Torchiva, an ally of ours. In that time and in my absence I have decided to appoint a temporary fill in-."

"This has never been heard of or done before…there has almost always been a royal figure for us to rely on. Why are you going all the way to Torchiva?!" An angry shout is heard.

"Please understand if there were any other way I would have thought of it, but, there will be a royal wedding that will unite Torchiva with its neighbor Restingburg. To not have Arendelle there would be a mistake…and…honestly the years I have been Queen I have neglected a certain responsibility to our allies. In my stead you will be looking to-."

"Me, that is me, is it my turn to shine?" Elsa lets out a sigh as the over eager attendant hurries over with a near stumble.

"Anna…why of all people did you choose her?" Elsa whispers to her sister so her voice cannot be heard, nor her concern.

"Sorry Elsa but it was the best I could do. Besides she is bubbly and nice and aware of Arendelle's political state so she should be able to jump right in…I think." Elsa wore a deadpan expression before composing herself as the girl made her entrance.

Dark raven like hair braided down her back, blue eyes shining behind spectacles, a colorful like blouse and a flowing lengthy skirt and all her fingers were adorned with rings. Clutched in her hand was a clipboard which she had been known to take orders from her with along with keeping track of personal events and making sure that the castle was kept in tip top shape.

"Hello people of Arendelle, my name is Millie and if you have any questions or concerns feel free to bring them to me. How was that Queen Elsa?" She was chipper and sweet and while she appeared to reach out to the people they all exchanged worried looks.

"I won't be gone long and rest assured she does not have the full power of royalty at her disposal so certain things will not be within her say. Still all the same treat her as you would my sister or myself…she will do her best to listen to your concerns and address them to the fullest of her responsibility. Millie has been working with me for a while now and without her these past few years I would surely have been lost."

Elsa of course didn't want to mention those early morning wake ups or the ban on chocolate when Anna had that addiction crisis…even she went a bit crazy without the energy. Millie kept things neat and tidy and organized so nobody but her would know the ins and outs of what went on in the Kingdom.

"Everyone please rest assured I will do my part to keep Arendelle from falling apart in the absence of the royal family. Let us all have fun and remember we are in this together!"

Elsa shot Anna a worried look and she put up thumbs. Letting out a sigh she excuses herself along with her traveling companions as they left Millie to try and calm down the crowd.

* * *

"So…Torchiva huh?" Kristoff stood there as he attempted to understand the situation. Truth be told he had never been to Torchiva, in fact, his travels took him around plenty but that far out kind of was uncharted territory.

"Torchiva is part of the pact formed years ago dating back to old Arendelle, time before my parents. It was set up so in times of crisis or personal events we would join together and help out the other. However for some reason there was a falling out or rather my parents had only attended one meeting over in Torchiva and that was it. Arendelle though has still called itself an ally but for some reason Torchiva has not called on us…till now."

Kristoff nodded his head attempting to process this. "So why haven't you contacted them or seen to them yourself?" Kristoff was shot a warning look from Anna who of course wore his engagement ring.

"I have been quite busy running things here in Arendelle that making such a trek in itself would have been costly on the state of affairs given my…frozen status. I had a lot of work to do to work back into the graces of the people. Anna was not ready to hold down things as she was starting her life with you, if I recall."

Kristoff looks away knowing he deserved that. He had pulled Anna away a bit or rather she had insisted they travel around or she to accompany him on his business ventures.

"That is not fair Elsa…I did do my best. And let us not forget you never wanted my help. I am a Princess first and foremost but you kept treating me like your sister-."

"Anna you are my sister and I will always look out for your well-being. I suppose some part of me acted the way I did because this responsibility is mine and mine alone." Elsa grew quiet and Kristoff sighs figuring he would never understand the political constraints of running a Kingdom.

"So when do we leave?" Olaf was the one to break the silence and Kristoff was relieved for that. Olaf at first he had found annoying but he sort of had grown on him. In some ways he was like a child with that magical curiosity and the ability to see good in others.

"We set out now. It will not be easy getting to Torchiva and I will be relying on my parent's map from a long time ago. We'd best brace for anything that comes our way."

'We are setting out…on a journey, what fun…just the four of us, hey where is Sven?' Kristoff looks around and Sven pokes his head from behind a tree. Kristoff laughs lightly and continues. 'What a sight, my best friend Sven by my side…well…not yet, all the same…this is going to fun!'

The four of them join Sven and as they set out the wide open expanse calls to them. Kristoff links hands with Anna as the two stare at the ring. 'This will be so romantic, so amazing…I can't help to contain my joy!'

'We will have forever, you and I, we'll see the world all brand new! I can't see myself not being with you, yes you…for all of time!'

Kristoff and Anna giggle as they race forth and Elsa and Olaf are right behind them. Sven tags along with a gallop and a trot.

'Torchiva, it is our destination. What we may find I do not dare to question, but, soon enough we'll see…it will be so brand new.' Elsa sings and Kristoff can read her worry a mile away.

'This will be…a whole new experience wait and see. What we may encounter nobody can guarantee. The road is before us let us not stall one more minute…the four of us and Sven will see to it, so brand new! Yeah together we will get there nothing will slow us down…no matter the obstacles we have each other that is just the way it is. Come on…what have we got to lose?'

They continue traveling as they ascend up a steep peak then attempt to outrun an avalanche. A dark cave awaits them followed by screeching bats and Olaf has to get back one of his arms. It is a harrowing journey and the group eventually rests at a camp fire.

'You and I…no matter what happens our way, we will be together…that is a fact.' Kristoff was singing softly as he felt Anna starting to nod off.

'You and I…this journey will never end…we will be together, in a brand new world…' Anna yawns and she has such a cute smile and he kisses her head as the crackle of the fire begins to dim. Olaf was being looked after by Elsa and Kristoff allowed a melody to die on his lips.

"Elsa…you've been awfully quiet over there, something I can help with?" Kristoff waits a beat and Elsa lets out another sigh.

"I keep thinking about the situation with Torchiva, like, how will they accept us? I should have written more, done more on my part as Queen. The fact they thought of us to invite us to this wedding…it makes me think-."

"Elsa, if I may, you are thinking too much on this. Whatever happens will, plus it is the fact they thought of you even late as it is proves there is room to work. There is more than the wedding that can happen there, even if you are visiting look to the leaders there and see about opening up communication again, it is never too late."

Kristoff can see Elsa smiling some and he lets out a sigh of his own. "Thank you Kristoff, still, what if things aren't what they seem…like what if they plan something?"

Kristoff could sense the undercurrent of suspicion and doubt as to the true meaning of the invite, however, if that were the case wouldn't their progress be seen? He felt it was not his place to fuel such thoughts.

"Let us sleep for the night and worry about things when they come." Kristoff went to lie down on the ground and held onto Anna to keep her warm. Elsa for her part just nods her head. The night continues till they are blanketed in the chill and the stars keep watch over them.

* * *

Elsa and her group continue along the path to Torchiva. In the back of her mind much like her conversation with Olaf she was having this sneaking suspicion they weren't as welcome as they might seem to believe.

"We should be getting close to Torchiva now." Olaf notes as he points at a sign. Sure enough they were nearing the castle as it loomed in the distance.

"I've never been to a royal wedding. I hope I am not overdressed." Sure enough Elsa notes that much like herself they are wearing clothing meant for winter.

"We all should be fine…and if they find our attire to be not form fitting they will likely fit us with something to wear for the occasion." Elsa hopes to alleviate some of the worry there.

"I think I see someone approaching." Anna says. Elsa strains her eyes and sees an armor guard of sorts proceeding to them. They are wearing armor similar to what the messenger had worn when they had got the invite.

"Easy Sven…what is up?" Kristoff appears to be trying to council Sven about something but Elsa doesn't even catch it till now. Sure enough one of the men riding forth was on the back of a female reindeer.

"Greetings Queen Elsa and company. My name is Durant; I am the royal guard of King John and Queen Eliza. Welcome to Torchiva, there is much to explain and do so if you would hold any questions till after I would greatly appreciate. Please follow me."

Elsa was a tad bit suspicious of such behavior and again with that armor…just being near it made her feel like her hand would burn clean through. The company from Torchiva does little to greet them beyond this as they turn around and head back the way they came.

"Well…that was lovely," Anna notes. She reaches out for Kristoff's hand and the two of them begin to move. Elsa notices that Sven is still jumping about and nearly bolts past Kristoff. This left her and Olaf behind.

"Be on your guard Olaf…there is no telling what is going on here." Elsa held her head high walking alongside the snowman who was normally full of cheer but even he appeared to be apprehensive as Torchiva loomed behind them.

**Authors note: **Their journey to Torchiva is complete but it will be far from smooth sailing for those reading along. A royal wedding is set to take place but things have been set in motion…the wheels of fate are turning and the coming meeting of Elsa and Eilia will forever shape these two women.


	6. Chapter 6 Clash in Torchiva

CH.6: Clash in Torchiva

Elia knew the day was coming for her wedding. It would be a day that went down as the worse day in her life. She was being fitted for a dress even now as rumor went around that Arendelle had arrived for such a day. The problem with that was she knew that Arendelle would be facing a heap of trouble…that Torchiva was quite sore over the loss of connection over the years.

"Will you quit squirming; this will be done in just a bit." Elia refused to give her dresser any sense of decency or staying still because this was a dress she would have preferred wearing for the right reasons…not reasons she was forced into.

"I will squirm to my heart's content…no amount of strutting or swishing in this dress will make me feel like a lady, only make me feel like a tool to gain traction in some alliance." She saw her dresser roll her eyes as this was her job.

"Why is it you find yourself attracted to females? I just do not understand you. Everyone here in Torchiva is straight and yet you wish to be different-."

"I do not wish to be different…I am different, and, I am ok with that. Even if I am the only one." She knew of course there had been another but aside from her parents blanketing such information away from the public she had also disappeared. Elia always wondered what happened to her but to this day her parents would not tell her.

"I would give anything to wed Julian, he is smart and unlike his brother he has this steel of confidence in his eyes and even without those muscles he can just look at you and everything just melts." Elia wondered if she was talking about the same monster she was set to marry, if so, they saw two different people.

"How about this…you marry him and I fit girls for dresses?" Elia heard the door creak open and she spotted her mother.

"Jez would you mind giving us a second?" Jez was the name of her dresser though in reality her name was Jessiebelle, Jess, but she preferred Jez mainly because she found it cooler. Elia would have thought they would be friends and in some part they were…but…mostly it had been before finding out she was into females.

"So, come to see your only daughter set to be wed to some monster?" Elia spots her mother closing the door once Jez has left.

"Why must you fight this dear? Julian is respected and he vows to look after you and treat you with the upmost of care-."

"Do you really believe that? Mother he is just feeding you what you want to hear. Once I am in Restingburg I will serve him and his people for the rest of my life using my abilities to provide weapons and armor and the like so he can go about conquering-."

"Well if that is the case so be it. Your father and I only wish the best for you and to see our only daughter married off…it means we have done something right-."

"Do you even hear yourself? No parent would want this for their only child, ugh; I mean this dress isn't even me." She does a spin and the poofy flowy dress spins with her but other than that she feels like she should be on top of some wedding cake.

"You look beautiful and you will do us proud. Please understand that the more you fight this the more you hurt us. Your father is barely keeping it together-."

"Is that so? Is he having to marry someone he barely knows? Is he wearing a dress that goes against everything that suits his tastes? Is he going against his own sexuality and having to live a lie all to please his parents?"

Elia can see her mother not saying anything. This is what happened when they had a conversation like this. Her mother saw her with another girl decided that from that day on she didn't have a daughter…she had a stranger; maybe she talked herself into seeing her as a daughter only if she were straight. This was the first real conversation they had in quite some time.

"Your father was raised a certain way…I believe if you talked to King Kelvin or even the Queen of Arendelle they would say the same. You must adapt…that is all I really have to say on the matter. Julian is likely the best you will ever get-."

"Do you recall all those dates you made me go on growing up? Conditioning me to love a guy, well, seems little has changed. Each one didn't even last an hour and you wonder why no guy in Torchiva wants anything to do with me." Elia shot her mother a withering stare, her hazel eyes bright and daring and her arms folded across her chest.

"I see. You jeopardized each date making yourself unappealing to the males. Well, this won't work this time…I can guarantee that. This is for the good of the Kingdom and your parents and you will comply." She stormed out of there and Elia was tempted to rip off the dress. However chances are there was an exact duplicate somewhere else in here.

Elia looked into the mirror and she saw a stranger. One way or another she had to get out of this wedding, she just wasn't sure how to yet.

* * *

Anna walked alongside Kristoff as they were given the tour of Torchiva. It was a rather huge kingdom to say the least. There were a lot of fancy dresses on display on each female and the men were strapping in glittering armor of sorts. "Are all males dressed in such attire?"

"Yes…one can never be careful," Durant responds. Anna wondered about him. Truth be told it wasn't like Arendelle had a royal guard who stuck by Elsa. Then again Elsa was not a fan of anyone following her around.

"I see, still, kind of seems like a lot if you ask me. In Arendelle we are not as strict or looking to unsettle guests arriving." Anna found Durant stiffening some but if her words unsettled him he didn't give her anything to go on.

"A wedding is being held…certain precautions are necessary to cease any actions on those looking to stop it." He stopped up ahead and he gestured to the left. "You, Kristoff, and Sven can join Jez as she gives you a tour of some of our shops. Queen Elsa and the…snowman…please follow me."

"You going to be ok?" Anna walked over to her sister who had been acting weird of late. Reaching out she grabs her hand and her sister appears to just notice her.

"Sure, Anna, just you and Kristoff and Sven be careful. There is something I cannot shake and maybe it is nothing but all the same better safe than sorry." Anna and her sister hug before they go off their separate ways. Anna meets with Jez, a pretty girl who appears jovial.

"Hello you two, oh, and who is this strapping young man?" Jez ran a hand along her fiancé's bicep and Anna was quick to charge in.

"He is my fiancé so…there was something said about a tour?" Anna never knew herself to be the jealous type but seeing her touch Kristoff set her off.

"Oh of course…please follow me." Anna walked and Kristoff followed her. She could see his amusement at this and she attempted to not give him the time of day with a look.

"Torchiva has been around since the old days of the Kingdoms. It has a rich history and some of the finest shops around. Sadly we do not have many tourists paying a visit and much of our income or currency comes from within. We have of course traded with Restingburg as we remain tight allies with them-."

"And what about Arendelle?" Anna could see the young woman flinch like the name was some sort of plague. The uneasiness of the situation was only becoming more apparent and Anna remembered her sister's concerns.

"Arendelle…yes, the kingdom that you are from, haven't had much contact with them. I feel though that there is still an alliance to speak of but communication has been minimal. Oh here is a place you should check out."

Anna drew next to Kristoff who appeared to be tense. Sven appeared to stop as he sniffed the air. "Uh Sven, buddy, you doing ok?" Kristoff attempts to reach out to him but Sven is already racing off.

"Where is Sven off to?" Anna queried but Jez was already entering the building. She hoped that Sven would be ok and as they entered the building it was dimly lit. She took a few steps till she saw figures in glittering armor approaching them.

"You needn't worry about your friend. Under orders from King John himself…you are to be arrested and confined till a suitable judgement is reached." Anna saw the man step towards her and she slipped past his reach as she grabbed a sword from his sheath and tossed it over to Kristoff who immediately combated one of the soliders.

"What is the meaning of this? We have done nothing wrong." Anna cartwheels past another guard and removes another weapon as the guard attempts to hold her.

"Did you really think your invite would go over well? Did you really think you would be welcome after being absent for so long?" Anna deflects a blow with the sword she held and she watches as Kristoff manages to hold his own against two men. However as the fight continued Anna was quite certain that the property of the sword began to change igniting into a heated blaze.

Anna dropped the sword almost out of instinct and she was pinned down while Kristoff was beaten up some even as she tried to reach out to him. Cuffs were placed on her and she shot a glare at the man above her.

"Enjoy your stay here in Torchiva." He nodded his head and she was hauled up and taken over to Kristoff who had a shiner on his eye.

"And what about my sister?" Anna struggled some but it did her little good. Jez appeared to be watching out of harm's way and she wondered how she could watch all this happen without lifting a finger.

"The Queen…oh…well the King has plans for her but case you really want to know, she is going to die." The words left a chilling impression on Anna and she screams and kicks out as she and Kristoff are dragged away.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter Elsa and Elia finally meet.


	7. Chapter 7 Souls united

CH.7: Souls united

Elsa was led along with Olaf through the kingdom by Durant. Much of those who witnessed their passing was whispering or giving them glances of sorts that set Elsa into a unease of sorts. "Uh, excuse me Durant, is there any snowman around?"

"Now why would there be snowman around? Do you really think Torchiva is some playground of sorts for children to dance around with singing and talking snowman? No, we take things quite seriously and do keep in mind that you are guests here so do not break out into song."

Elsa could feel Olaf affected very much by this and she could see now that Durant was on edge. Arendelle wasn't like this and in some sense she did miss home. However she was here now and she refused to leave when her presence here could help smooth things over.

"Mr. Durant, when can I meet with King Kelvin and explain our situation? I feel the sooner the better, say, before the wedding happens?" Elsa didn't see herself so much as a guest at this point but a royal figure and as Queen it was her right to meet with those in charge.

Durant halted in his steps and he looked at her over his shoulder. She knew then something was up as he seemed to regard her with such a cold degree. "You will see the King soon enough. As to your status even if you are a Queen you are still a visiting guest from a Kingdom far far away."

Elsa did not like this man's attitude and if not for Olaf placing his stick hand into her own she might have lost it on him. Cooling down she lets the anger pool away till nothing of those thoughts remained. Durant was seeking some sort of reaction but she would not rise to that bait.

"If you will not take us to see King Kelvin the least you can do is show us to where we will be staying." Elsa saw him hesitate as it was likely not on the agenda and yet she would not stand for anything else.

"Your quarters…yes, this way." Durant goes to lead them and she makes sure he begins to move before leaning down to whisper to Olaf. He appears to question her but soon wonders away. Elsa continues walking and once they reach a house of sorts he strolls in with her.

"This will be where…hold up, where is the snowman?" Elsa shrugs and he advances on her. "Nobody goes wondering around Torchiva without an escort, so, where-?"

"I am sure Olaf is around…afterall…what do you expect him to find anyway?" Elsa asked her pointed question but made it seem nonchalant.

"You will stay here till you are summoned. If you so much as do anything wrong or go where you aren't you will be punished…I don't care if you are the Queen." Durant clearly thought because he was away from others that he could say as he wished.

"You should watch yourself Durant, even if you are a guard…I am still a Queen." Elsa advanced on him daring him to do his worst.

Durant glowers at her but his hand hesitates at the hilt of his weapon. Finally he relents as he appears to consider his situation. "If we so much as find that snowman where he is not supposed to be-."

"Do you really intend to harm a snowman?" She tried to hide her amusement and he fumed a bit before leaving her there. Elsa unclenched her hands which she hadn't figured she did till she looked down at the ice forming.

There was no way she was going to just going to stick around. Where were Anna and Kristoff and Sven? Elsa hoped that Olaf would be fine on his own, but, she couldn't worry too much right now as she had to uncover just what was afoot. And so she set out the backway hoping to avoid any guards she may come across.

* * *

Olaf was walking around enjoying the sights he came across. "Hi, I'm Olaf. Oh don't be alarmed I'm friendly." He had hoped they would be fine by this but they ran away screaming.

Olaf wondered if they had never seen a talking snowman or was it the fact that he walked? Olaf shrugged some as only he could.

He walked a bit longer till he heard something familiar. Curious as he was he set off down an alleyway till he found Sven near some pen of sorts. "Sven, thank goodness I found you. Something weird is going on here and Queen Elsa…hey…did you hear me?"

Sven for his part appeared oblivious to his presence gazing into some pen or rather holding area for animals. Olaf wished Kristoff were here as he appeared to be the only who could work with Sven.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you are saying, um, are you tired?" Sven appears to not acknowledge him. "Right…not tired, well…are you sick? No, that can't be it…oh hungry-."

Sven gives him an exaggerated look and Olaf was quick to cross hungry off the list. Reindeer were not the easiest to understand but movement in the shadows made him hurry over and that is when he made a discovery.

"Sven…ooh…you are in love, yes, that has to be it!" Sven seems to consider the word but finds his attention drawn to the female who crosses over and gazes back at Sven.

Olaf could not believe it. He had been sent out and here he found Sven with another reindeer. It would be a moving moment that is until he heard footsteps crunching in the gravel. It would not bode well for either of them if they were found out and about.

"I am sorry Sven but we really have to go, like, right this instance. Please, look, you can visit your lady reindeer again but right now we need to find Anna and Kristoff-."

Sven appeared motivated at the name of his best friend and together they ambled away just as several guards arrived. "Queen Elsa has somehow managed to escape into the kingdom. Double the guards where the Princess and her 'fiance' are being held. The wedding must happen without any interference from the outside kingdom."

Olaf mused over what he had learned. So…they were not to be part of the wedding but merely held on some account of being from the outside. How rude. Olaf did like a good wedding…even if he had never been to one himself. Point of the matter was they had to get to Anna and Kristoff.

"Let us follow this guard…he may lead us to our friends." Olaf could see Sven torn between going and staying but in the end getting to Kristoff is what won him over and once the guard began moving out they followed.

* * *

Anna rested her head against the bars as she was sitting on the ground. So much for hospitality. Torchiva was really going to hear just how unsatisfied she was with her visit here or, rather the King if she could get to him. If she could ever get out of here…that is.

"How you holding up Anna?" She craned her neck to the cell next to her where Kristoff had been throwing himself at the cell door for what seemed like forever.

"I feel crummy. I really thought the invite was legit and yet here we are sitting in some dank cell that I feel few have even been in. Please Kristoff stop doing what you are doing…you will only tire yourself out and how is your arm?"

"It isn't anything I can't handle; still, I could use some water." He collapsed to the ground and she wished she could be there for him.

"I sure hope our wedding isn't like this. I always imagined music and dancing and chocolate and…oh so much more. This place is littered with guards and more gloom than celebration. Aren't weddings supposed to be special?"

Kristoff managed to recover some as he reaches through the bars and their hands briefly touch. It was a bit of a stretch but still a mild comfort compared to the isolation they faced. "Our wedding is going to be just that…just…not like this. Torchiva is clearly taken Arendelle's absence as a slap to the face and while we wait for a sentencing your sister, the Queen none the less…is facing-."

"No, don't say it…I refuse to lose my sister here in some foreign kingdom. If we can we will cause a great disturbance and in the end…maybe see about this wedding we have heard so little about."

"Anna shouldn't we worry about getting word to Arendelle and possibly getting reinforcement first? I just feel like we are a bit in over our heads here-."

"Kristoff I love you, I do…but right now aren't you the least bit curious why we are being kept from a wedding we were invited to in the first place?" Anna squeezed his hand.

"I suppose…just…how do we stand a chance against those guards? I mean you saw their armor, and, then there is that weapon that somehow ignited…how is that even possible? And back to the armor…it was so red and if it has the same properties as the sword…we could be in a heap of trouble."

"Help has arrived!" Anna went to stand up and Kristoff did too before they parted hands. The two of them looked out as a guard fell to the ground and Olaf and Sven were there.

"Olaf? Sven?" Anna was sure it was them even though the light kind of hurt coming into the room. All the same not sure she could stand being in this cell one moment longer.

"Sven, buddy, come here you." Kristoff reaches out running his hands along Sven's head. Sven appeared to appreciate it. Anna for her part knelt down as Olaf came over.

"Olaf…where is my sister? Did you know they plan to kill her?" Anna watches him as he produces the keys and she takes it to unlock her cell.

"No, I didn't know, I just know that the Queen, your sister is going to look for some answers herself. All of Torchiva is on wide alert and if we aren't careful we might wind up in some bad situation."

Anna went to unlock Kristoff's cell and she let out a breath. "I won't ask for any of you to stay, but, I am not leaving without my sister and I plan to go to this wedding one way or another. Torchiva is keeping secrets…and…while we are here I feel we deserve to know what it is and why they want to kill Elsa."

Kristoff walks over and takes her hands in his. "Anna…we are so close to spending the rest of our lives together, I am not about to leave you stranded in some foreign kingdom. I am staying." He kisses her lips softly and she melts into him hugging him.

"Sven and I are staying too…besides…we have to rescue Sven's girlfriend." Anna lets go of Kristoff and both of them exchange a look.

* * *

Elsa slipped through the shadows as guards patrolled. No doubt they knew of her escape and if she were caught again chances are she would not get another chance. It took all her restraint to keep her powers at bay.

"I need to hide, fast; it won't do me or my family and friends any good if I am found out in the open like this." Elsa ran forth avoiding another set of guards.

It was hard to say exactly where she was given the layout of Torchiva and her unfamiliarity with the territory. She found a door but it was locked. Holding onto the lock she freezes the lock and watches as it clatters to the ground. Once she was inside the room she shuts the door behind her.

"Who are you?" Elsa spun on her heels holding her hands out ready to blast the person with her powers but the person appeared just as protected holding out an icy tipped weapon.

The two of them appeared to be at a stalemate and it dawned on Elsa then that this girl had powers just like her. A sudden stall comes as neither back away and yet each are studying one another questioning the intent as both were strangers.

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle…and…much like yourself, I am special." She indicated the weapon and the other girl appears to notice for the first time and drops it.

"Prove it." Elsa arched a brow but found a weapon and picking it up she allowed her powers to come forth…the weapon enveloped in a sheet of ice before she drops it and the weapon clatters before it breaks.

"Alright, I have shown you mine, now you show me yours. And that wasn't meant, I mean to say I would never-."

"It is quite alright Queen Elsa, I understand your intentions…still…who knew the Queen had such a dirty mind." She appeared to tease her before picking up a weapon and doing the same thing however as she dropped it the weapon did not break.

"Anwyay…what is your name?" Elsa picked up the weapon and wielded it with a few strokes noticing how it held and the blade had a frosty edge to it, no, properties as she was able to give the weapon an icy edge.

"My name is Princess Elia Snow…and…I am the one getting married." Elsa gawked some and the sword was left forgotten.

**Authors note: **Next chapter the wedding draws near as Elsa and Elia bond and Anna and the others look to do more snooping.


	8. Chapter 8 Two hearts

CH.8: Two hearts

"Wait…you are the one getting married?" Elsa stood there unsure she had quite heard correctly on this. Elia for her part lets out a sigh as she walks over to a stool to sit down on.

"Yeah, arranged by my loving and doting…and supporting parents. I am to wed Julian of all people, not sure you have met him but he is quite smug and thinks himself quite charming. I am to leave the only home I have ever known to Restingburg where I will use my powers to aide them, no doubt such powers in the wrong hands will spell doom for others."

Elsa furrowed a brow as she didn't like the sound of that. "And you are going along with it? Are you not the Princess-?"

"Do you not think I tried? My father and mother each see this as my way of making things work out with this alliance we have with Restingburg. Nobody sees the wrongness of it and even if I screamed till my lungs burst it would do me little good. How are things in Arendelle? Do the royals force their offspring to bend to their will?"

Elsa held herself realizing that while her situation was hard…if she were in such a position she wouldn't know if she would adhere to her parent's will or fight it. "My parents are dead…still…when they were alive I don't think they would judge me too differently if I decided not to marry whom they selected."

Elsa met her eyes and the two share a moment. Elsa immediately looks away feeling this burning sensation or rather this pleasing warmth enveloping her. Elia was perhaps the first female that she ever felt this way about but she would not pressure the other female to respond in kind. No, besides chances are she probably preferred males.

"I am sorry about your parents. If you want you can have mine." The two share a brief laugh but it is enough to loosen the tension held. Both of them from different kingdoms and yet there was no open hostility between them.

"What is the reason for all this animosity with your kingdom Elia?" Elsa sought out a desk and took a seat with her leg crossed.

Elia for her part took a moment to internalize her question before proceeding with an answer. Her hand tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear; however it was quite short so it appeared to move back to its original position.

"Arendelle has been distant for years…and…well my father believes that because of this the ties between our kingdoms have suffered. Restingburg in my father's eyes has been loyal, has been dependent and because of that such a wedding has to take place. I have been used for years for my powers by my own parents to aide this kingdom and many look down on me."

Elsa knew how that felt as when her powers came out the fear and palpation surfacing was so chilly that no amount of warmth could thaw the situation. Elsa had done something to her sister years before that led to her holed up in her own…keeping away afraid that she might do something horrible again. Elsa could see in Elia that same situation however their roles couldn't be more different because Elia's parents were marrying her off against her best wishes and to a complete stranger. Now Anna would have made a terrible mistake if she had been allowed to marry Hans out of her boy crazy stage, thankfully Kristoff talked her off that ledge.

"So, um, Elia…what is your ideal guy, if you don't mind my asking." Elsa fidgeted some as she looked over at the blonde and noticed her hazel eyes meeting her blue.

"Well…only a few know this, but, I'm not exactly drawn to the male type. It is just…for so long my parents have been working on setting me up with guys and the dates I went on were not exactly the most pleasing. I was caught with a female…and…it spurred the wrath of them. What I am trying to say is…I like girls."

Elsa wasn't quite sure how to process this and yet somehow part of her wasn't' as shocked as she should be. Why? Was it perhaps something inside her followed on a similar route or maybe having seen her she went there, which was quite rude as the two had never truly spoken till now.

"Oh, wow, I mean…that is something." Elsa wasn't quite sure how that sounded and in her ears it was probably disbelief but perhaps it was better that way instead of based on a feeling.

"Yeah…it isn't common in this day and age for a female to fall for their own gender. It is against all things ordered and the only way to have things move forward here in Torchiva is to have me married off to the first male suitor from an allied kingdom. It isn't like I can turn against my own kingdom, my own home, it would not only put us in a situation of war but where would I even go?"

Elsa went to stand up as she fiddled with her hands. Elia for her part continued to watch her having just revealed sensitive information that no doubt left her wide open, vulnerable even. Elsa stopped short of her and reaching out she places a hand over hers.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of…in fact, you should feel proud in who you are, who you want to love. Your parents wish to hide who you are…have you bury your feelings deep inside till you are nothing but what they want, who they can control. I learned long ago to let it go…be true to myself, and, while yes it had been done with disastrous results…I couldn't keep myself locked up in a room forever pretending to be normal…when I have this."

Elsa held out her hand and she began to create icy patterns as they floated about the room and she turned around letting it fall about them as she spread out her arms.

Elia watched in wonder and as Elsa went to turn back to face her their lips touched. The distance carried wasn't by much but enough for the other girl to place her hands on her face. Elsa retracted from the kiss as it was her first kiss. Anna had her first kiss and plenty others since then but for her…this was her first, and, it took a bit to wrap her head around.

"Oops, I am so sorry…it is just I got caught up in the moment and what you did was so beautiful. I mean everything you have said has settled within me and nobody here, and I mean that…nobody has been on my side about how I feel or who I want to be with. I can understand if you need time to process this…I mean for all I know you are straight and-."

Elsa walked over and kissed her. The two of them melting into one another and a flurry of sensational wonders pressed in making this moment what counted. Elsa had sang about letting it go and perhaps in some sense that was her coming out…freeing herself body and soul readying herself for something she had been too early to pick up on…till now.

In this moment, in this time…all she knew for certain was here with Elia she had found a piece of herself she had never been looking for, but, open to. A smile on her lips and even with her impending wedding on the horizon…she was not giving up this girl without a fight.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf wound up doing something a bit off their intended route as they had gone to rescue the female deer that Sven had fallen for. Anna wound up distracting one of the guards while Kristoff knocked him out from behind. Olaf procured the keys and Sven appeared to be talking to the female easing some of her concerns about leaving her home.

"Are you sure about this Sven?" Anna knew this was Kristoff's territory but even so she felt like the more they had…the more they might be spotted. Plus given how this female deer was depended on they might sound the alarm the moment she is found to be taken.

Sven for his part appears to stomp his hoof on the ground indicating his stance on this. She looks to Kristoff who nods his head.

"Sven appears set on this and apparently he and the female deer will escape and wait for us on the outside." Anna wasn't sure that was a safe or sound idea but perhaps there was something between this secret language of theirs where they could escape without being detected.

"Alright…well…be safe you two." Anna accepts the keys from Olaf as they go to unlock the pen. Sven nuzzles against the female deer and they appear to consider one another before they trot out of there and along a back route, hopefully this worked out because Anna was against animal cruelty.

"So…where to next Anna? Should we go and find Elsa?" Olaf looks up at her and Anna exchanges a quick glance with Kristoff.

"No, we still need to find out what is really going on here. I want to protect Elsa but first I have to understand why it is they want her dead. You are free to follow after Sven and the female deer if you want or you can join us. However if the fighting should break out seek out Elsa."

Olaf considers this as she and Kristoff move off. She didn't go to check if he was following but she was certain he was. It wasn't long before the alarm was sounded given the lack of female deer or perhaps her and Kristoff managing to escape. Either way time was against them and once more they needed to hide.

"We can't fight them all Anna." Kristoff notes as he hefts the stolen weapon and his body tense. Anna knew that Kristoff could handle himself but even so he was not a violent man. He would only fight if there was need to.

"I know, hmm, alright let us see if we can find a building to hide out in." Anna grabs his hand and guides him along. There was a building up ahead and as they slip into it there was a ladder off to the side. "Everyone up…it might provide us with some cover…"

They find themselves in a bale of hay or something soft and as they lay out there figures storm into the room. The royal guard Durant led the way and behind him was a young man and an older gentleman.

"How is it that the Princess and her tag along somehow eluded your guards and stole a female deer?" The older gentleman wore colors that differed with Durant so this must be someone from Restingburg, matter of deduction on her part.

"I can assure you such a slipup will be reprimanded but right now we have other pressing matters to attend to. Queen Elsa is nowhere to be found…and as matter of hand it was in your capable hands to see to her demise was it not?"

Anna placed a hand over her mouth along with Olaf. So…this man from Restingburg was set to murder Elsa?

"Yes well plans were well underway till she left that house. I, King Kelvin of Restingburg will do all I can in ridding this Queen from causing anymore strife from our neighbor and ally. Prince Julian here will wed this Princess of yours to unite our cause further…and the King and Queen will be out of the picture after so that you may rule."

Anna felt her stomach churn at this. So…Durant was set to rule once Elia was set to be wed and shipped off to Restingburg where she would no longer be Princess here but tied by new royal duties to Restingburg. By doing this it freed her of her duties here and without the hierarchal royals here nobody would be able to intervene.

"My brother will take care of the King and Queen. He is a master at crafting poisons, been doing it since he was little…as my father can attest he tried to poison me, though in hindsight I should not have volunteered to be his first test subject. It was a good lesson though and I do love my brother and you will look after him here will you not Durant?"

"He will take over my position once I have become King. The poison he is making…he is doing so here is he not?"

Anna kept quiet as she wanted to hear all of this. If they could stop the brother they could save the King and Queen, maybe convince them to hold off on killing her sister and hold Restingburg accountable for all these unforgivable things.

"Yes he is. My brother is still a bit hurt he was not chosen to marry Elia but he will have his chance to be merry with many of the females of here. The wedding will be happening soon so make sure he lies low till then so as to not cause any suspicion. Right now he is at the corner house, the one with the picket fence."

Anna looked to Kristoff and Olaf and a plan was in motion. The trio appear to regard their surroundings before leaving. Anna felt an urgency in their situation and she relays her plans to the two knowing if they failed…not only would Elsa die…but…also the future of Torchiva.

**Authors note: **So much is at stake as the wedding is practically upon them all…and while Elsa and Elia discover their feelings for one another…the Queen is going to find her life complicated even more with her impending doom on the horizon. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf set off to stop a untimely death to the King and Queen. The wedding bells of bliss, hardly, anyway tune in next time as things pick up.


	9. Chapter 9 Torchiva panic

CH.9: Torchiva panic

Elsa slowly pulls back from Elia's lips as the two of them stand there transfixed, lost in the moment. Blue eyes meet hazel eyes and for the first time in her life Elsa was happy. Oh sure she was happy about her sister and her moving past the incident that she had blamed herself for all those years ago and cement their sisterhood almost as if they hadn't lost time. However this was a different sort of loneliness…a longing of the heart to be with someone on a more romantic scale of things. She loved her sister, but, she could never love her on such a scale.

"Is it wrong of me to want to do that again?' Elia was the first to speak. Her lids heavy, her breath shared with her. Elsa bit her bottom lip unsure how to respond. Part of her just wanted to keep kissing her but she also knew if she was found here it would only complicate matters.

"No, not in the least…but Elia, I can't stay. Even as we speak I am being sought after and I will only get you in trouble if I am found…like this. You have no idea how much this is killing me inside but until things can be resolved…we cannot continue seeing each other."

Elia appeared to shrink away from her as she held herself. "Elsa, you can't just say that to a girl right after you are kissing her. Do you know how long I have waited for a girl like you? I can't go back to the way things were, and, the fact I have to marry someone who doesn't even accept the real me…it means living a life of exile and forced to adhere to his way of thinking and having to…do things that go against what my body wants or feels."

Elsa turned away from her unsure what to do. She was Queen of Arendelle and as such she wasn't supposed to mettle in the affairs of other kingdoms as it could lead to a war. However in this case it was a bit more difficult given having to operate in the shadows and being separated from her sister and future brother in law.

Elsa felt hands on her shoulder before she was hugged from behind. Elsa shivered a bit and it wasn't even cold. Elia kissed her back and Elsa leaned back against her.

"Elsa, did your heart race when we kissed? Did your mind swim with thoughts of being together in close confines in a location far less…dank and cluttered? Can I come back to Arendelle with you?"

Elsa felt her eyes widen and she turned around and found the other girl staring at her with those eyes of hers. "Are you asking me to steal you away from your own wedding?"

"I don't think anyone will miss me quite as much as you think. Look Elsa, surely you can see the wrongness of this situation I am in? Being married off to a man and shipped off to a foreign kingdom and having to be someone you aren't even comfortable being, my body forfeited any rights and did you forget the fact that I would be using my powers to help Restingburg take over other kingdoms?"

Elsa rested her forehead against hers and realized she could never put her through this. Perhaps this would be her first infraction as Queen of Arendelle but given how they had been at odds with Torchiva for so long…would it be any surprise if she did this?

"Alright, however we are going to need to time this right. Every wedding normally has an objection so I will be sure to intercede and we'll take it from there. Just be ready for when that moment comes." Elsa kissed her again as their bodies were pressed tightly together, no space between either woman.

Elsa only pulls back when she is certain she will need air and part of her hoped that there would be an objection to step in on…otherwise she might find her hands tied. Withdrawing from her body the two exchange longing looks before Elsa hurries off hoping to not cause any more problems for the Princess.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were fast on foot to the destination where they would find the brother fixing some poison for the King and Queen. She was glad that the two of them were doing this together while Olaf went off to find Elsa and inform her of what was going on.

Anna in part hoped that the snowman would find her sister before they arrived at their destination. "Kristoff…what are your thoughts on the situation?"

Kristoff mused over this as he attempted to side step a woman carrying a basket. "I find this whole situation quite disturbing. I mean that Durant he is quite underhanded in his dealing and no loyalty at all to his kingdom. I know Arendelle has problems but Queen Elsa is attentive and cares for the people…at times putting it above her own personal happiness-."

"Whoa, hold up…Elsa isn't happy?" Anna found this news as she rounded the corner and could see the place up ahead. However as if some little birdie had informed the brother there were several guards lying in wait.

"To be continued," Kristoff hefted his weapon and the weapon lit up. This time however he appears to have a firm grip on it and even Anna swishes hers through the air.

"So…the Princess of Arendelle has come to stop the wedding from happening has she?" The main guard apparently adjusts his stance.

"Actually we are here to stop the poisoning of the King and Queen from happening, but, if that coincides with the actual wedding plans, sure. How can you stand for all of this happening? Why side with Durant when all this crazy state of affairs will not benefit the kingdom in the coming days-."

"Durant is going to cement Torchiva in the history books…he has more vision than our King has in years. In fact he even plans on marching on Arendelle-."

"Over my dead body! Durant is proving himself to be lesser than any King I have ever known and I have only known one great King and that was my father. True things didn't work out between our kingdoms but it doesn't we stop trying. Now move aside!"

Anna noticed how some of the guards began to panic as she advanced. Truth is she had no idea she was doing this. All she knew was that any threat against Arendelle, even if they were here for a wedding, she would stop it. Kristoff stepped in as one of the guards thought they could slice her down where she stood but he pushed the guard away without breaking a sweat.

"No one harms my future wife…lest they want to go through me, and, trust me when I say things will go much smoother if you just move aside." Kristoff, she could not be in more love with him if he stood on his head and juggled.

"You two just made a huge mistake. Alright, seeing how capturing them isn't working…pretty sure Arendelle won't be turning up looking for them…so kill them."

Anna held out her weapon as the first guard rushed her. She parried under the intense blow, her footsteps backtracking her across the pavement. Anna found them in a deadlock and as she stared at the man in the armor she was sure this man would kill her given the opportunity. It was quite disconcerting to be in such a situation when her life was on the line.

Anna had come close to death long ago and perhaps that in some retrospect pushed away the fear of dying and instead put the fear to live in her. She headbutts him and dislodges her weapon from him and sends him toppling backwards. Anna slices with her weapon but finds the weapon clanging useless like against him.

"Did you think that would work? We wear this armor because it makes those weapons immune against us, ha!" Anna looked over noting Kristoff just figuring this off as he and his opponent were at a stand-still.

"The armor is called fire eater while the swords are fire beaters. Get them…they have nobody to help them-."

"That is what you think! I don't believe you have met our friends, Sven and his girlfriend, Svenvette!"

Anna turned to see Sven charging forward and ramming into the man who had spoken sending him flying back. The female deer raced forth slamming the back of her hooves against one man and he crumpled under her attack. Olaf was cheering them on and Anna walked over to the man and held the sword at chin point.

"Hand over the keys…I don't think I need to tell you how hot this sword can get. Kristoff see if you can tie up these guards." Anna went to take the keys and planted her foot down on his face before she strolled over lady like to the door and unlocked it.

Looking in she found the lighting dim but not dim enough to keep her eyes from settling on the man bent over a table. "Henry is it time for the wedding already?"

"Henry is a bit indisposed at the moment. The jig is up, um, brother of Julian. Listen you don't have to go through with this…step away from the project that will kill two innocent lives-."

"Princess…they are from innocent. In fact…do you know what really happened to your parents while they were out at sea? Did you really think they were lost or died out there?"

Anna felt her determination waver as she had intended to get him to turn himself in but now it was like she was frozen to her spot. For his part he didn't seem to notice much as he was fine calculating his poison. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Arendelle…Torchiva…Restingburg…for one brief period of time the three of our kingdoms were allies, neighbors. It all ended after your parents left that meeting. We kept track of your parents, knew they would be going out over the sea. And so…my father learned of this and passed the information over to King John who then took a ship out to intercept their vessel-."

"No, I don't want to hear this!" Anna never hated anyone as much as much as she hated this man. He appeared to finish with his task and he began to walk over to her. She yelled out something as she tried to hit him but he managed to slip past her guard and something was against her neck causing her to freeze up.

"Oh you will hear it. And the name is Darren, just for future reference. Now in terms of the information you should know that what you might hear will be shocking, it will be eye opening, and I wouldn't even blame you for questioning it…but regardless you are going to hear this and there is no unhearing it.

"Your parents were murdered…by King John. Of course the Queen is far from innocent herself as she was the one that wrote the letter informing Arendelle of what transpired. Such a shame what happened to them, so, if you don't mind I do have a wedding to attend as I am my brother's best man. And what I have given you has placed your body into a state of paralysis, oh you will recover, but by then events will have already transpired. And now you know what happened to them…and the question you are facing is, do I stop the killing of the man who killed my parents, or, or do I let it happen?"

Anna was screaming internally and even after Kristoff found her…she was left with that doubt, lingering questions as to the validity of his claims…all in all one thing was certain, she would never be the same after this.

**Authors note: **The wedding is set to happen next chapter and while Anna wrestles with the information Darren fed her, Elsa faces off against Durant in a battle to get to Elia before the objection happens. This is far from the final chapter as there will be repercussions to be felt.


	10. Chapter 10 Wedding cold as ice pt 1

CH.10: Wedding cold as ice pt 1

Elia could not believe her wedding day was finally upon her. The thought of marrying Julian made her sick to her stomach and the fact that everyone here in Torchiva wanted it to happen made her want to believe that this was some twisted nightmare that she would wake up from at any moment. However the realist in her knew that this was happening…that she would be married before long and shipped off to Restingburg to wilt away in a loveless marriage where she used her abilities or powers to bridge the elements with weapons and armors in the art of alchemy to provide an advantage to their military might.

Elia stood in her wedding dress wondering where Elsa could have gone off to. She was never one for being needed to be saved but if there were a time…now would be it. Her father stood next to her as it was his job to hand her off.

"I hope you are happy with yourself," she says keeping her eyes straight ahead. Her father for the time being said nothing, whether guilt played at his mind or perhaps looking forward to a continued alliance hard to say, no doubt the latter.

Elia hated having flowers in her hair making her look dainty and small. She hated wearing dresses and she was even made to wear extensions in her normally short cut hair. The heels she wore added a bit to her height and right now it was hard to breathe with the thing contracting her chest.

The sound of the organ playing alerted her to the fate that she would be facing in front of most of Torchiva all gathered to see the only Princess married off. Once she was urged forward she thought to fight it but her father was insistent walking her forward. Elsa where are you?

* * *

"So…that is the plan huh?" Elsa found herself alongside Olaf who had found her explaining the situation.

"More or less. Um…I am sorry about your parents." Olaf had just filled her in on Darren and how he was responsible for the death of her and Anna's parents.

"I don't know what is worse…not knowing or knowing. And thank you Olaf. Still…what will become of Anna?" She had recalled a time when her sister had been frozen and now to have her paralyzed…it just wasn't fair.

"Kristoff is with her and the paralysis should wear off…least I think it will. Kristoff believes you can still stop the wedding but that means taking on Durant. Darren will be unable to go ahead with his plans if the wedding is stopped, but, should Durant not be taken care of you might have more trouble."

Elsa had to agree with Kristoff's line of thinking. As it was Durant was head of security more or less and nobody got into the wedding without his say so. Right now Olaf was more or less bouncing atop the back of Sven while she was on the back of the female reindeer.

Thankfully they had come along when they had because Elsa found herself in quite a predicament when her ice did little good against the guards that surrounded her. And those nasty fire emblazoned swords could surely kill her if coming into contact with her.

"So what do you want me to do? I feel like my part in this hasn't been a whole lot." Elsa looked over at the snowman, one of her closest friends and she wanted to give him a role that would be remembered. Still…she also didn't want him coming into contact with any of that fire.

"Olaf…perhaps there is something you can do. Do you think you can stall the wedding?" Elsa would need time to take on Durant and he would not be easy to take down. Olaf perked up at that idea.

"A distraction, I might have something in mind. Still be careful Queen Elsa...Durant is not a foe to be taken lightly." Olaf urges Sven forward while Elsa eases the female reindeer to a trot as she spots Durant waiting for her.

"Queen Elsa…somehow I knew that this fight would come. Ice vs fire…which will prevail in the end?" Elsa dropped to the ground and stood up as she gathered her courage about herself. She had never been in combat before and while she had been training herself to hone her powers…it was nothing compared to physical combat.

"I suppose there is only one way to find out." Elsa spread out her arms and took a stance, ice beginning to form from her hands and the two square off.

* * *

Kristoff sat with Anna as some of the paralysis was starting to wear off. He warmed her hands to the best of his ability while noting the strain in her features. "Don't let what Darren said get to you Anna, you are better than that-."

"King John…killed…won't forgive…won't forget…" Her words were a bit choppy given how her mouth was still trying to function after being frozen in place.

"Yes, what he did was terrible…but do not let your mind begin to think that letting King John and his wife die will bring your parents back. It would be wrong…it would be murder…and after it is all said and done there will be no justice. Darren will disappear and Durant of all people shall rule leaving much to be desired. I know too well about pain…if you remember who I was raised by…in fact nary a night went by where I didn't think about them, how I was birthed and even how they would have looked-."

"I was led to believe my parents died lost at sea…but…now that I know how they died, the pain, it is overtaking me and-." Anna began to sob and Kristoff drew her to him as he held her.

"The pain is fresh even when it has been a long time…and…I wish it will pass, and, perhaps it will but you are going to have to grieve to get through it. That being said if we allow Darren to do this deed while we have a chance to stop it…what does that say about the young woman your parents raised…whom your sister Elsa has looked after?"

Kristoff stroked her hair and the sobs began to even out. No matter what she was going through or what evil thoughts might have been there, she was still his Anna, and he was going to stay with her through it instead of allow her to let this man do what he thought was best.

"I'm fine…least I think I will be. I love you Kristoff." She stroked his face with her hand and he held it with his own.

"I love you too, future wife, now…let us get to Darren and put a stop to his nefarious plans." He went to help her up and as she regained some of her balance they hurried off, him mostly supporting her.

* * *

Olaf arrived at the wedding by crashing into one of the doors. Sven reared his head and looked out at all the faces staring at him. "Easy Sven…they are just as nervous as you are. Hello everyone, Prince Julian…looking dashing, wait a minute…is this a wedding?"

"Talking snowman get out of here at once! Guards seize them!" Olaf drops off Sven and gives him an encouraging pat on his leg as he goes about rearing guards as they are flung out into the pews.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I may, what is happening here today is a travesty. Young love should not be forced…it should not be handed off to someone just for…old traditions. Take me for instance, a talking snowman, before me all snowmen did was stand there and pose wearing article of clothing and melting away in the sun. Ooh, I can walk in the sun…bet your regular old snowman can't do that-."

"Snowman…you have talked your peace now leave this place. This wedding will happen…it matters not what you attempt to do here. Everyone here knows that Arendelle cares little or not for us here so be gone; there is not a soul here who doesn't want this happening-."

"You seem to forget that there is one…and that is the one who is getting married. A union such as this…do you not see how wrong it is? Two souls bound together for life…it should be built on the foundation of love, the symbol of hope and dreams come together to realize that moment finally happening. Don't you all feel that when you see a bride in her dress and how her eyes connect with her future partner?"

Murmurs fill the pews and Olaf looks to the Prince. Julian for his part glowers at him like he expects him to melt into a puddle from his stare. Quite intimidating…still…he was hoping he was doing his best to stall.

* * *

Elsa rolls along the ground feeling the heat of the blade passing over her. She gets to her feet blasting ice against him but he marches through it as the armor appears to do its job.

"Nice try Queen…but such powers are useless against me." Durant swings again and she ducks back being quite flexible. She kicks out with her leg connecting with his shin but it still does nothing.

"Are you really blind to what the Princess feels? You have known her long as you were detailed to look after her and right now you are allowing her to be married off to someone who will just use her-."

"In the end it allows me to rise to power and so I really could care less about her. The Princess has always been pushing things, going against the wishes of her parents and honestly having someone like that here ruling…I would never be able to stomach."

Elsa had instructed the female reindeer to hide. While it appeared that she was stumbling and looking weak, she was waiting for the right moment to strike. Elsa notes the sword lunging at her and using her powers she stalls the blade in mid-thrust. The blade begins to heat up hissing at the ice and Elsa manages to redirect the blade so as it comes out she grabs at it.

The two of them wrestle with the weapon and Elsa feels her hands scream in agony. Nodding her head to the reindeer she comes in charging crashing into him and she manages to pry the sword free. Grabbing onto the hilt she turns it around and sweats.

"How long do you really expect to hold a sword that goes against you?" He eyes her and she realizes this is to be true. Still…she has to do what she does. Racing forward she anticipates him reaching for the weapon and she uses the momentum to launch herself up and her foot connects with his face dropping him to the ground. His helmet flies free and she races on.

"Have a nice stay down there." Suddenly the female reindeer sits down on Durant causing him to grunt and groan in frustration. Elsa had a wedding to stop.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna arrive at their destination and Darren is waiting for them with twin swords, each one heating up. Kristoff looks to Anna and they appear to reach an understanding.

"So…this is where the fall of royalty ceases. Come then…let us make this a memorable moment in history as Restingburg defeats Arendelle." He looks to them as he charges.

"Let us hope your sister gets to the wedding before it is too late. All we can do now is deal with him and hope for the best." Kristoff grabs her hand and as the two prepare themselves it is now up to Elsa.

* * *

"Apprehend the snowman and the deer…reindeer…" Olaf found himself and Sven backed into a corner. And that is when the bride makes her presence. Olaf watches in dread and part of him wishes that this was all some play put on.

Elia for her part didn't seem all too pleased with this setup. Once she was handed off the figure at the lead was sounding off the matrimony stuff that Olaf followed to a point. He was anxious for this to be over and in some hindsight he wondered if his role here had done any good because they were still here.

"If there are any objections-." And that is when the door is frozen and broken down and stepping through was Queen Elsa.

"I object…and sorry about the door." Elsa stood there amidst gasps and murmurs and Olaf was all smiles as this was probably the best wedding he had ever been to.

**Authors note: **In the coming chapter the wedding crasher herself, Queen Elsa, comes into play and much mayhem breaks out while Anna and Kristoff deal with Restinburg's Prince of poisons. How it will play out guess we will wait and see. And yes I realize the second film is coming out in a few weeks so unsure if I will finish before then but I still am in support my approach to this story.


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding cold as ice pt 2

CH.11: Wedding cold as ice pt 2

Elsa stood there among the many gawkers. It had seemed like enough orchestrated chaos had broken out before she had arrived, fitting given what this wedding ceremony represented. The Queen of Arendelle surveyed the room as her words of objection still hummed on her lips. Julian for his part appeared perturbed, either because she was alive or because she had set about much commotion on his big day. And here she thought a wedding was about 'her' and not 'him' or it was like a mutual thing which this was not.

"Queen Elsa…I don't believe you were meant to be here…" He was doing his best to somehow maintain a level of cool or calm and failing as his left eye twitched.

"You know, funny thing, if you want to kill the guest of honor…should probably do it properly and not let up to others." Elsa noticed several guards starting to align themselves in positions to apprehend her.

"Elsa you came!" Elia beamed and Elsa winked her way. This clearly got a rise out of Julian who shielded the female from her.

"How dare you! Queen or not you have destroyed a door that has been part of this architectural design for-."

"Spare me the prattle on a building you could care less about. Wasn't it your goal to marry this beautiful Princess and shepherd her off to your kingdom to make your weapons all primed for war? Has it not occurred to you that doing such a thing will isolate her from her own kingdom and take away any choice she may have-?"

"Young lady…this has gone on long enough!" King John stood up putting his full weight out, his hand settling on the hilt of his weapon. Father of the bride armed to the teeth on the day his daughter is being married off, poetic, hardly.

"No, no it hasn't…in fact if this had gone on long enough you would see the errors in your way. There is more to uniting kingdoms then this age old tradition of marrying off your daughter to another kingdom. Elia has the right to choose who she gets to be with…that is all there is. Love is built on emotions not on what gifts she has and what service she can provide-."

"My daughter is getting married…that is all there is to it. Why should it matter any who she is married to? Julian here comes from a respectable family and she will be treated right-."

"Really mother…is that what you will think as you go to sleep at night? I'm not even straight!" She yells out loud enough that Elsa was certain that all of Restingburg could hear her. Those assembled for the wedding either knew this or were in clear denial.

"Lies, nonsense, you stop this right now young lady!" Her father is clearly red in the face and he bolsters his weapon about much to the shock of the people.

"And how do you plan to silence me daddy? Marry me off and never hear from me again? I am who I am…and I am happy with that. I don't look at what I am as something to be hidden away but something to be appreciated, to be understood. I have to let it go…break free of these shackles of what is the norm, what is to be expected of me. I like my own gender…and you can frown and spit for all you are but the truth can only be pushed down so far before it surfaces in someone else. I look out at all of you, many of whom has treated me with such kindness…and do you see anything different now that I am out?"

Elsa wondered if she had the courage to do what Elia is doing right here…right now. True she had come to terms with her powers…to a point…but given how reserved she had been about her love life or even finding a suitable King…such a revelation might leave Arendelle in question. How could they allow a Queen to rule who would never have a King by her side? What of the next generation that would come to serve on the throne?

Elsa looked on though as Elia spoke with passion…her hazel eyes alight, her gown moving about her form as she reached out like some grand public speaker, and, well she was a Princess so she imagined it just came naturally. Elsa of course had not been a Princess for long before she was thrust into the role of being a Queen or groomed to be one. The day her parents had been announced missing or rather dead it had sealed her fate and unlike Anna much of her childhood let alone a lot of her formative years were lost to her.

"I implore each and every one of you to think of your children, think about what is being forced on me now and if you could stomach doing something similar to them. What would you be costing them…what would you be granting them in this new life? Think of the things they could accomplish if given time, if their potential was stretched. And then come back to here and now…cause that is what is being asked, no, that is what I am being told…that I am not worth it…that my sole purpose is making weapons applied with elements all for the purpose of mass war."

Elsa saw the King losing it. He lets out a bellow and suddenly Elsa is on guard as the guards themselves are at the ready.

"Seize her! Better yet…end her if you must, this debacle has gone on long enough. Elia you say I do or so help me you will not have a home here or in Restingburg-."

"That is fine father…for I don't, you heard me, and in fact I plan on leaving with her!" Elsa felt warmth in her cheeks at that, sure a name would have helped, but right now it appeared like the audience got the gist of it.

Elsa immediately shoots out ice along the ground and begins to make her way to the front where Elia stood. Elia for her part manages to disarm her father and applying her powers to the weapon it turns cold as ice. The weapon is hefted and Elsa catches it with a deft precision. Clearly those in attendance were impressed…even if Julian was tearing at his hair.

"I should kill you for this!" He lunges at her and Elsa swats his weapon aside though he still has a firm grip on it.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk or is it just brief time in your brain before it all comes tumbling out?" Elsa is surprised at how well the blade is handling against the heated sword from Julian. The two of them clang their weapons to and fro. The guards setting forth to stop the fight.

"Mr. snowman, reindeer, please…lend us your help." Elia calls to the two and Elsa smiles some as she slips past Julian's guard, much to his despair and she kicks him onto his butt.

"My name is Olaf and this is Sven, and, of course we will help you." Olaf apparently takes this calling well as he and Sven barrel through the guards as some try to get out of the way of the rampaging reindeer.

"You are making a debacle of this wedding…and you are jeopardizing everything putting this entire kingdom at stake." Elsa notices how the mom is complaining to Elia.

"Mother, there are other ways of uniting kingdoms over marriages…anything is better and if you would only change your minds about all of this I could work with you-."

"And what makes you think I want to marry you after this? Still, your abilities still could be used, so we can just take you as an extended guest of our kingdom and you can be released in say five years time, and with that the union between our two kingdoms still holds."

"Given how the wedding has turned out…that might be for the better…very well, Elia you no longer have to marry Julian, but, you still must leave the kingdom and go to Restingburg-."

"And given those choices, well, given that choice…I will have to refuse. Oh you can drag me out of here kicking and screaming but it will just add to this wild day already. Nobody is going to forget this and even when I am gone…you will have to contend with those who question your judgement. I am going with Queen Elsa…and…that is all there is to it."

"You are really forcing my hand here!" He attacked Elsa again. She kept up her guard and parried under his intense blow for blow action, his feverish strides being predictable as she uses his momentum to throw him into the King as their bodies lock and they fall down awkward like tangled together.

"Sorry to run away with the bride but this wedding just sucks." Elsa held out her hand and Elia went to her and they shared a quick kiss before rushing out. She hoped Anna was alright.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were busy while the whole wedding was falling apart. They were each attacking Durant with equal efforts of disarming him but he held them at bay.

"Do you really think all I mastered was poison? I am the finest swordsman of all of Restingburg, you will have to do better than that if you hope to beat me."

"Anna…I'm sorry, I haven't exactly been brushing up on…my sword etiquette." Anna could see just how much her fiancé was sweating things out. He was struggling to keep up his form and that is when he is slice and sent crumpling to the ground.

"No!" Anna turned on Durant and began to move in on him. Her sword was glancing angrily at each touch of the other blades. She recalled hours of alone time growing up…yearning to be close to her sister. She took up the sword though what had turned from some silly romantism of playing a male role, she was now living as the female heroine when her love was wounded.

"Do you plan to kill me over revealing the fate of your parents? Well then go on, what are you waiting for?" Anna wanted to…but no…she was better than that.

Their clash continued on for a bit as she sought an opening, any line of direct attack. The clang of fire blades and no doubt a wedding well underway. Anna knew that what she wore didn't really help her situation but she had to be fluent, she had to be direct.

Moving to the desk she fights him up on there before she disarms one of his swords and with a well placed kick sends him off the desk to the ground where he lays breathing hard on his back. Anna brought her sword up but noticing Kristoff looking at her, pleading, she brings the butt down on him knocking him out. Looking for a paper she writes something and leaves it on him.

"Come on Kristoff…let us find my sister and be done with this place." Anna helps him up and they walk out of there amid alarms going off.

**Authors note: **The wedding didn't go quite as planned, but, overall Elia is finally free. Still getting back to Arendelle is not going to be easy as Torchiva and Restinburg each have a score to settle with the Queen and her family.


	12. Chapter 12 Lovers on the run

CH.12: Lovers on the run

Elia could not believe they had managed to escape her own wedding in one piece. She ditched her heels running barefoot along the ground and the train her dress had was ripped clean off as she left it in tatters. There was no connection for her to this dress or what it represented.

"Wow…don't think I would ever be able to do that, not that I would," Anna appears to say as she caught up to them.

"Anna you made it!" Elsa rushes over to hug her sister and Elia smiles. She had not been formerly introduced to her but she had a feeling she was the Princess of Arendelle.

"Was there ever any doubt? Seriously if there was I had my doubts as well. I never thought I would be fighting a Prince with swords and knocking his clock off. You must be Princess Elia of Torchiva sucks, no offense, well…to you at least, this place bites."

"It is nice to meet you Anna. Yes, I am quite done with this place and the rules and strictures that were forced on me. Your sister has told me that I can come to Arendelle…if that is alright-."

"Trust me, my sister has good judgement on this, you are more than welcome to join us. This is my fiancé Kristoff, and of course you know Olaf and Sven. And that there is-."

"Oh, so you liberated the female reindeer have you?" Elia walked over as she placed a hand out and the female reindeer went to push against her hand.

"How did you do that?" Kristoff inquires as he walks over. Elia blushes some as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, of course not interested in Kristoff like that, just the fact that she did what she did.

"I don't know…I suppose this female reindeer is drawn to me more than others. In fact the only thing that calms her down is being around me. There is something stirring within her…something that doesn't quite fit with words. In some sense however if I had to take a guess…she is not made up the same way that say…Sven is."

"That is deep…and I don't get it." Olaf notes as he appears contemplative. Elia wanted to ask how Elsa knew this snowman but that is when they heard shouts behind them.

"It would appear our stay in Torchiva has been outlived, so, let us run!" Kristoff went to pick up Anna and placed her on Sven's back. The two of them were already rushing off.

"Elsa…climb behind me, I don't wish to startle her too soon with someone new." Elia went to get Olaf and took the front. She held out a hand and as Elsa went to get behind her she lets out a breath.

"Sorry…I haven't really done this much," Elia did not blame her any and she reaches out cupping her cheek as their faces are inches apart.

"Trust me…it gets easier," she smiled, her hazel eyes alight as she went to urge the female forward as they chased after Kristoff.

'Did you ever think it would be like this? Did you ever think that we would be…riding…so high, so free? It feels almost like…destiny.' Elia began to sing as she felt the wind whip her face.

'I can't believe I am here with you, feeling the wind in my hair. It feels like this should never end, close one eye…close two…feel the breeze pick you up.' Elsa sang behind her and held onto her more as they make it past a high rise of snow.

'We are one, you and I, feel the brush of snow against your eye. Do not think this won't happen, cause here with me it is very clear…that no matter what happens I have no fear. I will shout to the roofs of all Torchiva…that you are mine and I am yours.'

''We are here, together, nothing will take us away…that much is true, me and you…this is us here and now…can't you feel, the breeze…its calling for us forever! Higher and lower and through the rough patches we will see this through…and then there will be nothing keeping us apart…again.''

Elia felt a blush play at her cheeks and that is when they barely managed to avoid flaming arrows seeking them. Elia watches as Elsa summons her power freezing the arrows in mid-flight as they fall to the snow and lay still.

'Through the danger and the pitfalls…we will rise above the challenges that face us. No matter the pursuit…they won't catch us, they won't make us…we decide our own fate! There is no turning away from this, there is no denying this…we can be with whoever we want to…starting now, with you.'

Elia smiled and Elsa offered her a warm smile back. The pursuit behind them was quite nosy and Elia turned her attention to their ride as she places a hand along her forehead and suddenly her speed picks up like she is practically coasting along the snow.

'I want to feel your hair, I want to feel your breath…nothing would make me happier. Through the bad times through the good we will see it through, yes we will…can't you feel my heartbeat for you? I have never felt like this, I have never felt such bliss…take me to tomorrow…so that we can be free of this forever!'

They sang a bit more…fulfilling feelings of longing and the like as neither had ever felt such completion before. Elia could see Sven stop up ahead and sure enough their way of escape came in the form of a Torchiva shipping vessel.

"Well that is convenient," Elsa says as she goes to slip off the female reindeer and land below. Elia continues to look at the ship never thinking in all her time alive she would be leaving Torchiva. Perhaps this was why nobody bothered rushing her even with the approaching might of Torchiva and Restingburg combined.

When she was ready she somehow slipped off the back of the reindeer only to wind up in Elsa's arms. The two of them for one long moment free of hostility or being judged. Elia reached out running a hand through Elsa's hair realizing till now that Elsa always kept her hair bound from behind.

"Elsa, um, I don't mean to pry but…why do you keep your hair like this? I think it would look pretty just being free." Elia blushes some and Elsa appears to blush as well before the sound of arrows flying at them broke the moment.

"I suppose that answer will have to wait…c'mon we got to catch up with the others." Elsa urges her on and they dodge arrows while Elsa flings them out of the air as they lose momentum altogether.

"I think I got this figured out…mostly. If we are going to do this though we need to get the ship seaworthy and fast. C'mon Sven, Olaf, you too Elsa and Elia. And of course we can't forget Sven's girl…honestly our little group has become quite bigger than before."

Elsa and Elia go to join them but that is when Elia stops…her body feeling slightly cold and reaching down she notices an arrow has pierced her. Coughing some she doesn't even realize she is falling till Elsa is down there with her. It happened so suddenly…one moment everything was going great, she was finally going to leave…and now she might actually die here.

"Anna!" Elia could barely hear Elsa and she was right there. She reaches up and feels Elsa's hand…least she thought she did.

"Oh god, oh god…she needs medical treatment…but Kristoff is still getting the ship ready." Elia notices that Anna managed to jump off the ship and uses the momentum to tuck and roll before proceeding over to them. She was liking Anna more and more.

"They are getting too close…if we don't do something about them they can burn the entire ship before we get out of here!" Kristoff calls down to them. Elia tries to mouth something but Elsa places her fingers to her lips.

"Take Elia and get the ship going…I will stay behind and deal with them. This is no time to argue Anna, yeah, I know you that well. I'll find a way of getting back to Arendelle…now take her, she means the world to me…I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her and I am not about to let her die here of all places."

"Be careful." The two sisters appear to share a knowing look…like they had faced such situations before. Elia however doesn't want Elsa here alone.

"Girl…look after my girl here, and Elsa-." The two stare but Elsa rises up and turns her back to her. A cold wind whipping about.

"Save your words for when we see each other again. Olaf you go too…this is going to get messy and I'd rather have you looking after Elia and the others."

"I hate partings…but…you come back to Arendelle in one piece!" Olaf hurries off and Elia is carried away. Her vision begins to blur and she looks back at Elsa who stands before an entire army. And then her lids just gave in and she let out a soft sigh.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we find Elsa facing off against Torchiva and Restingburg and Kristoff managing to set sail…though it won't be as smooth sailing as they think. Elia's condition worsens as she struggles to hold on.


	13. Chapter 13 Battle on all fronts

CH.13: Battles on all fronts

Kristoff made sure to get the ship seaworthy now that the time for their launch had been pushed forward. Honestly he didn't really know what he was doing just that he needed to do this to save their lives. Elia was laid out in the cabin below with Anna looking after her. Olaf was doing his best to help though a lot of the work demanded muscle…and…well he didn't have any, he was a snowman.

Now Sven was able to help out some and it reminded him so much when it was just the two of them hauling ice to and fro. Thinking on his own approaching nuptials made him wonder if that life would be put on hold as he settled into life inside the castle. Kristoff wasn't known for wearing fancy clothing and no doubt he had to learn the fine art of dining with the big shots.

Kristoff knew that Anna was not wishing to rush him into any of it and he appreciated it, but, he also knew that he couldn't keep putting it off because of his fear of large crowds. Kristoff admired his handiwork and looked out as Elsa faced off against the crowd. Part of him felt guilt on leaving her behind but if those flaming arrows or swords or anything left over from Elia's time in Torchiva…they would drown.

"I think this all looks good. Ok Olaf go and let Anna know we are setting out." He went to the wheel and began to slowly ease them out as the wind began to push against the sails. He took one last look at Elsa who appeared to be ready to defend their passage. "Good luck Queen." He spun the wheel and began to right them some as he aimed to take them back to Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa stood there wind whipping her hair about as she braced herself for the coming conflict. Julian of course stood there along with Elia's father and of course the King from Restingburg.

"Young lady you have made quite the enemy here today. Now hand over my daughter and we can slap you with a bit of jail time-."

"Your daughter is never coming back to Torchiva nor will she ever set foot in Restingburg to be used for her powers. Elia is free to choose where she goes and she made it quite clear she aims to go to Arendelle. I am still Queen and as such she is more than able to. You see the difference between Arendelle and what kingdoms you two run is we do not look down on others based on who they are with or-."

"And how would you know this? Sorry to be blunt but weren't you ostrasized for your powers not that long ago? Also what is Arendelle's policy on those who prefer their own gender? Do you even know?"

Julian's blunt words cut through her sharper than any knife could ever. Elsa had no idea. In fact in the revered history of Arendelle there had never been a relationship of the same gender, not public, and even so it would have been alarming as her powers. Julian clearly catches on to her emotional distress.

"I see. So, you are taking a female to a Kingdom that you don't even know will accept her. Will you have her sit behind closed doors, isolated from the world till it decides to make up its mind-?"

"No…I would never do that to Elia! When I get back to Arendelle I will address the public on this, that is my word as Queen. Arendelle has been in the dark for so long…perhaps people will be open to-."

"And what if they are not? Elia is better off being here cause even if her lifestyle choice isn't one agreed on…it is not one she will be physically harmed-."

"You would use her, have her be someone she is not…in that way you are sentencing her to a life time of pain that has already been her general life in Torchiva. Nothing will change…it is a stagnant lifestyle filled on empty promises…in some sense she and I are not too different…but…people feared me while she was used and if she stays…it will just repeat itself in Restingburg."

Elsa saw them ready their weapons. Letting out a breath she knew that she would do anything to protect Elia…even at the cost of her own life. Anna would continue on as Queen if something were to happen to her, and, while she wished she could have continued her conversation with Elia…she also knew that her wounds were grave and time was of the essence.

'I wish that I could see you again…I wish that I could see that smile on your face. I do this for you, I do this for me…no more harm shall befall you.' Elsa sang softly, a tear running down her cheek as she feels a surge of ice race through her veins and her hair sweeps out still bound.

"Ready your arrows men! She is up to something!" Julian orders. Elsa continues to sing…her fingers now spread.

'Darkness is no friend of mine…I imagine the same goes for you, Elia, stay strong till I return…till I return!' Elsa yells and her hair scatters about her framing her shoulders as her eyes lit up with a flame of icy brilliance.

"Fire!" The flaming arrows set forth but by now Elsa has summoned forth a large icy wall…the wall managing to prevent the arrows passage even as some of the ice melts upon impact.

Elsa Turns her back to the wall as she looks out at the ship as it continues to sail away. 'Elia…you shall live in peace, you shall be free…you will be able to live your life as you see fit. There are so many words I wish to say, so many feelings that should flow…and yet I stand here willing to risk it all…and I would do it all again…for love. Yes…I love you Elia, so if you hear my words start anew…forget about me, because…I…am…through…"

Elsa heard more yelling and she crumpled down holding herself. The wall was being chipped away and that is when the wall shatters. Elsa stood up as she heard heavy breathing and that is when Julian steps through.

"Did you think that would hold…against us? Men, kill the Queen here and now…she will have no strength to fight us after such magic." Elsa waited till one of the men closest to her swung and she caught the sword making the guy let out an eep.

"You seek to destroy that which you do not understand…you fear female empowerment, this is why in Torchiva no female has a voice. The Queen appears to side with the King but does she have anything to say of worth…any power that can influence the kingdom's worth? All the guards are male, and women appear to have a certain role of being married off and that is that."

"Are you going to lecture me when you no doubt have the same rules in-?" Elsa freed the weapon form the guard and fought to control her power so instead of freezing the sword all over as she had done before…she would use that power to enhance the weapon quality.

"I am the Queen of Arendelle! I am making change as I go…more than I can say for you. Yes, this weapon will do nicely. Now…all of you men, do you really think you can take on a Queen?" She swung the weapon and held out an open palm bringing her fingers in.

"Restingburg, Torchiva…do not let this Queen from Arendelle put you down!" The King of Torchiva yells out.

Elsa matches blades and pace with the first guard to approach her and she slips through his guard and plants a heel against his chest sending him toppling over. She sends forth some blast of ice back behind her freezing a guy in place. Moving fluently she made it so she was not a standing still target but one free to move about and pick out her next target.

Finding her next opponent they lock blades and she knows he has more muscle on him than she does, but, waiting a bit she loosens her grip making it seem like he had the advantage till she fell back and one of the others crashed into him.

Elsa parries blow after blow…feeling slight fatigue from her actions but refusing to give in and face no doubt a public execution just to give them some sense of satisfaction. Each blade she met she cherished the strength she had, even without her powers she was proving before all these biased eyes just what being a Queen meant.

Elsa summoned forth an ice slide of sorts as she shoots over the heads of many and sweeping out her leg she sends a rush of ice that knocks them over one another.

"I shall deal with her myself!" The King of Restingburg brandishes a weapon and charges her. Elsa could feel the weight of her blade but she once again braces herself. Her guard was up and she is on the defense as he brings his heavy handed tactics down on her.

Elsa is sweating it out…backing up as each attack would render her defenseless. His eyes were filled with hate…no doubt being cut out of a lucrative deal that would have benefitted his kingdom. Elsa spots an opening though palms his shoulder breaking through a small chink, enough to make him break off his attack as he attempts to protect that shoulder.

"Blast…so cold…" Elsa surrounds herself in ice and with a burst of speed she shoots forth at him and knocks him onto his back and holds the blade down at him.

"Your King is down…if you wish to avoid such a fate I suggest you lay down your arms!" Elsa looks around her at those left standing. Soldiers, guards, all of them wavering in doubt and yet even with their armor they were no match for her. Elsa knew if they knew just how weak she was at channeling such power…perhaps they might challenge her.

"Hold up…you have yet to defeat any of us, so, before anyone goes dropping their weapon the Queen must first…show her worth." King John, father of Elia, a man who would force his own daughter to make weapons for his kingdom but also have her push back that part of herself that made her…happy, oh, and forcing her to marry someone she didn't love…hard to have such strong feelings for a man like that.

And of course there was the murder of her parents. However as Queen if she let her emotions cloud her judgement she would lose control of her powers. She goes to climb off the King of Restingburg and falters.

"Did your fight wear you out?" The King approaches her and she attempts to bring up her weapon but his hand sweeps across her cheek in a backhanded manner sending her down to the snow. She bites back any cry of pain as she attempts to get up but he kicks her while she is down.

The pain was excruciating and yet she would not make a sound. Those watching would see a King who would do as he pleased without caring her bore witness. She crawled towards the ocean as she feels her hair gripped and being dragged back.

"I am not done with you! Are you going to die as your parents did? Do you really think that anything is going to change here? Arendelle is going to fall…with or without you present." She could taste her own blood and she plants her sword into the ground making it so he couldn't pull her any further.

"You have no right to speak of my parents, you have no right beating down a female in front of all these gawkers, these men who see women as objects to be used as they see fit. They have already seen one King bested, now they will see how it is to have another!"

Elsa saw him regard her like she was just letting loose her tongue, but, her grip on her sword did not waver and as he attempted to bring his boot down on her she set forth a steady flow of ice from the tip of the sword down through the snow to the ice down below. The King was sent flying off her on a platform of ice and water immediately freezing once it made contact with the air.

Elsa moved to get up making sure that they all saw where the King's hand connected with her face and how one hand was resting where he had kicked her. Julian was the only one left and he had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Tell me something Queen…how was it that the ship you found miraculously made its way to where you found it? Certainly such a ship wouldn't have been waiting there if-."

"No!" Elsa saw then why it was so suspicious for the ship to be there. Julian took great pleasure in this as he gestures around.

"Do you not see my brother anywhere? My brother is far from out of this game and he will bring Elia back, now, as far as your sister…she is fair game. Dead or alive…who am I kidding, dead. Oh and you are in condition to warn her…how sad."

Elsa felt panic seep in, and worry and concern played with her mind. Her sister, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf…they had no idea what waited for them…and she could not warn them.

**Authors note: **I realize I did not get this up in time before the film and its initial release but hopefully this will make up for it. I wouldn't mind a game where Elsa can stand on her own showing just what a Queen is. Next chapter Anna and the others attempt to survive as an ambush is set forth.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle on the high sea

CH.14: Battle on the high sea

Anna had gone to tend to Elia the only way she knew how, with makeshift medical supplies in the ship's hold and hoping that they reached Arendelle in time. The arrow was a bit of an issue and removing it seemed near impossible without causing her some sort of discomfort one way or the other. In the end she found herself seated at her bedside while the rough rocking waves sent the ship about.

"Elia, um, so you and my sister…" Anna kind of had her eyes opened with this trip and of course seeing new parts of her sister she never knew existed.

Elia for her part was sweating heavily and it took a lot just to focus on her. She was quite beautiful and had a good bone structure. Part of her was jealous and yet she also knew that in some light she likely matched her, least she had been told by Kristoff.

"Yeah…was a bit of a surprise myself too. However I hope you don't mind-." Elia reaches out and Anna takes her hand.

"No, no of course I don't mind…I am just happy that my sister finally found someone. Truth is Elsa always turned down male suitors and she never appeared to want to fill in the seat that would go to a royal member let alone a male without royal degree. Kristoff is by no means royalty but once we wed he will become a Prince in his own rights."

Elia smiles softly and Anna can see how much her features had paled. She was literally on death's door. Anna herself had been on the brink of death and even frozen at that. Elsa of course had saved her and they had managed to rebuild that bond of theirs after being away from each other for so long. Elia however did not have a sibling so she had to go through what she did on her own.

"So…what made you want to come to Arendelle?" Anna had to keep her talking and right now Kristoff had his hands full just trying to keep them afloat.

"Well…given my choices, Arendelle appeared the better option. Truth is Elsa is part of the reason I want to go to Arendelle. I mean not only is she a Queen…but she is also-."

"Um…not sure how much my sister told you, but, she hasn't come out…this is kind of a new development per say. I mean if this isn't new then it is likely something that has been kept private to all those except my sister. I really have no idea how Arendelle will react when and if my sister returns to the kingdom, I want to say that the people of Arendelle are open to change…but…they weren't entirely open when my sister's powers took control."

Elia appears to contemplate what she has said and she hopes she doesn't think of her sister any differently or looks on her choice of coming to Arendelle as a bad idea.

"I want to be there when she announces it…if she announces it that is. I would never push for Elsa to do something she is not ready to do. There were very few who knew of my preference of females over males and those either pretended they didn't know or those who went on like it never happened, so, basically the same thing."

Anna gripped her hand tighter noting the strain on the young female's features. If she had to take a guess she was younger than she was. However for two Princess they also were in different points of their life…one whom was getting ready to marry and the other who was getting into the whole dating scene.

"Hey, stay with me; it won't be that much longer till we are in Arendelle. Change is coming…one way or another. Don't get me wrong the kingdom I was raised in has been always caring and pleasant but seeing how it was over in Torchiva…so tense and bottled up, forced to hide who you really are…that is no way to live, that is not even living if you ask me. So…I am with you Elia and I stand with Elsa no matter what she decides."

"Oh how touching…a shame neither of you will live to see that day happen, correction, one of you will be alive but you would rather die." Stepping out of the shadows was Darren and boy was Anna relieved she didn't have a weapon on hand.

"So…even after my note I left on you this still happens?" Anna couldn't leave Elia knowing what this monster would do to her…take her back to her no good parents.

"Yes, quite an amusing note and you figured someone of sound mind would find me unconscious and what…lock me away? If memory serves Hans was served such a fate. How is Hans doing these days?"

Anna gaped not quite sure how he knew about this. He was quite well informed for one cut off from Arendelle. "Hans has reformed…least that is what I have been led to believe by his father. I haven't seen much of them these days."

Anna honestly hated herself for coming so close to marry him. She had been so set on his looks and charming ways that beneath that lie a bitter and hungry youth seeking to claim a kingdom. Still…if she had that many siblings she imagined she might crack about not wanting to have hand me downs or share her stuff.

"Hand over the Princess…and nobody gets harmed. Do you really think it is just myself here? Right now your lover is up on the deck above facing his own troubles. If one flame were to go off…imagine Arendelle will be needing to look elsewhere for a new ruler-."

Anna felt dread creep into the pit of her stomach. Truth was she never thought of it like that…without her or Elsa to rule the kingdom would have no choice but to look to other royalty to lead it. She glowered at Darren and hoped that Kristoff was alright.

* * *

Kristoff let go of the wheel briefly as he had to kick out at an attacker. The attacker went sprawling on his backside and Kristoff rolled along the ground feeling the blade slice at where he had been. Getting to his feet from the headlong roll he picked himself up and braced himself against the edge.

"Hand over the ship…you got nowhere to run now." Kristoff could hear the roaring ocean behind him and if he were to fall overboard no amount of swimming would allow him to catch up to the ship, plus, surviving out in these depths would be foolhardy.

Kristoff considered himself fit but not entirely fit, part blame on Sven for wanting to eat all those snacks, still…even if he did not have the fatigue of his wife to be he would not allow such pirates to steal this ship and…oh…now he saw.

"You plan on steering this ship back to Torchiva where Elia will be handed off to the ruffians of Restingburg, right?" Kristoff knew that if he did not get control of this situation they might not be imprisoned once they touch ground.

"Clever, now, fall into the ocean and don't you worry about the Princesses, they will be looked after in your absence." Kristoff glowered at him catching on to his intent…even if he figured he was being coy. Thankfully creeping up behind him was Sven.

"Sorry…I am going to have to decline. You see, I am marrying that Princess, and by Princess I mean Anna not to confuse her with Elia. So, guess you will just have to push me off." Kristoff waited a beat and the guy appeared to consider it, looking to his fellow pirates before Sven charged sending the guy over the railing and into the water.

"Hey…that is it…I am burning this ship!" The tip of the blade ignited and Kristoff was racing forth wrestling him for his weapon.

"Do you really want to go down with the ship? Think about what you are doing and if it is really worth it. Here you are, free of Torchiva and Restingburg, no one whispering in your ear or making you do these horrible things. You do not owe them anything."

"Let go!" The man and him stumble about, each trying to gain control of the weapon. Kristoff knows he has so many lives depending on him and if he just let this guy burn down the ship…he wouldn't even have time to save Anna and the others.

"Sorry…not happening," Kristoff went to flip the guy onto his back and wrung the sword free of his grip and knocked him out. Sven looks to him with an incredulous look. "Hey it can happen…anyway go and see if you can find Olaf."

He stood his ground as several other ruffians or pirates or whatever they were called came out of hiding. How they had managed to do so without them knowing boggled the mind. Kristoff looked at the flaming sword and tossed it into the ocean.

"Look…I know you all have this objective, but, let us be real…flaming swords just won't cut it. I say we fight civilized or at least in a manner that we cannot wind up in the ocean, deal?" Kristoff attempted to plead to the rational part of their minds…that part that said we are on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

They all appear to contemplate his words and the weapons are sheathed. Alright, one problem down; however, he could not fight them and also keep a good grip on the wheel.

"Hey there Kristoff how is it…oh wow…look at all these people. Hi I am Olaf and this is-." Kristoff stopped him before he went into song.

"Olaf…I need you and Sven here to keep the ship steady. I am going to have some choice words with our guests." He watches as Olaf climbs onto Sven and grips the wheel.

"This should be no problem." Olaf appears to grip onto the wheel and Kristoff hoped that they didn't get pulled too many directions or Olaf might find it is indeed a big problem.

Kristoff hops down landing in a crouch and gets to his feet as he addresses the worn down faces of the others. "We are heading to Arendelle…if you allow us…you can join us. You can find a new purpose and life in Arendelle where you can be free of being bossed around and forcing people to stay quiet. Imagine another occupation that doesn't involve wielding a sword or not having a life."

For a brief moment or longer it almost seems like he reached them…but…they apparently were too far beyond reaching as they circle him.

"What makes you think we are being forced to do anything? Ha, you lower life will never understand the pure joy and appreciation we get from doing our job. This armor…has never made us feel more invincible nor untouchable. The enemies we have come across nary a scratch on us and we have proven just how strong our kingdom truly is."

Kristoff figured these men had to belong to Torchiva given Restingburg had yet to acquire the material…namely Elia to produce such high quality armor.

"So why ally with Restingburg? You realize that by helping them out and acquire this armor for themselves they will turn on you-."

"King John believes in the alliance and trusts King Kelvin not to make such a dire and unfortunate move on his part. Now hand over the girl and surrender yourselves…or there will be nothing left of you but what we choose to keep."

Kristoff had no weapon but even so he refused to let them intimidate him. He only hoped that Anna was having a better time down below then he was up here.

* * *

"Elia, I have to let go…but promise I will be right back." Anna went to let go as she held up her hands.

"Wise move…now move aside and I will take the girl." Darren was advancing on her and Anna waited a beat before launching herself at him. She reacted to the sword swipe with a bent back and using her momentum to hug his body tackling him into the wall.

The clatter of objects off a shelf fall down on them and she gets knicked in the face causing her to suck in some breath. Darren shoves her and she falls to the ground awkwardly however in doing so she landed on her arm causing a scream to issue.

"Do not mess with me girl, Princess, whatever you wish to be called. I am not afraid to hit you so stay down and don't get back up." He snarls as he holsters his weapon.

Anna was pretty sure she had broken her arm or twisted it in the fall. The pain was surreal and she fought past the blind spots dancing before her eyes. He stood before Elia now and she worked herself up looking around for anything that might help her.

"Princess Elia, look at you…all pale and on death's door…and yet somehow with a gift that I can't let slip into the next life. You are coming with me."

Anna gets to her feet and spotting something on the ground she picks up what appears to be some cup. It appeared sturdy in weight and as she held it in her one good grip she waited and as he attempted to free his sword she brought the cup down on him and he fell down.

"I think it is safe to say you are the one leaving…Prince dummy." Anna went to check on Elia before she debated what to do with the Prince.

* * *

Kristoff danced past the shuffle on the deck of the ship as it coasted about. He caught one outstretched fist and threw the guy into another sending their bodies to the deck. Kristoff took a brunt right hook to his cheek sending him spinning and crashing into the railing. Splashes of water set forth waking him with cold certainty of his situation; if anything were to happen here it may never get back to Arendelle.

Looking down he notices a rowboat, big enough to hold this complement of tomfoolery. It was worth a shot and that of course meant subduing all these men. He braced himself as one guy charged at him and he once again threw him up and over him so he landed on the rowboat. More guys came at him and he relied on his reflexes and brute strength. He took quite a number of hits even leading to a shiner.

Still sweating it out Kristoff felt in his element on here…using the pitching of the ship of the ship to kind of dance about. Looking down at them he realized the reason the ship was moving about so much was because Olaf was turning the ship in turn with his whistling.

"Well…that is that." He noticed Anna half dragging what appeared to be Darren with yet another well placed note on him.

"Yes, this and that and could we please get these smelly guys off the ship?" Kristoff went to kiss her and she let out a surprised sound before holding onto him with one arm. He eased back from her and was about to ask. "Yeah, there is a reason for that note."

"Right…well…time to get these guys back to where they came from. Hmm, well, I might have something else in mind for Darren…you don't mind him sticking around a bit longer do you?"

Anna arched a brow and he laughed. "Fine…but he stays up here with you. I am going to check on our patient." Anna disappears and Kristoff tends to unloading the rest of the guys onto the rowboat before setting them free. The guy he sent over before would find his way over. Part of him still worried for Elsa and hoped that she would find her way back.

**Authors note: **Quite the turbulent chapter filled with high sea hijinks and in the next chapter we return to Elsa and her clash with Julian.


	15. Chapter 15 Rising tide

CH.15: Rising tide

Elsa knew she couldn't hope to get out to the ship now…it was already too far out, just a mere blip in the distance. Julian stood there as the only one left standing…aside from the combined might of Restingburg and Torchiva about. Elsa was tired and even if she could summon up another bout of cold winter chill it wouldn't be enough to stop the others from surrounding her.

"If all goes well the ship will make its way back here…and the power that belongs to Princess Elia shall be mine to use as I see fit. You have accomplished nothing stalling our advance…for my brother will see to the job he was given-."

"Do you love your brother?" Elsa felt it was a bit awkward bringing up amidst everyone but she knew how she felt about her sister, true it was not the type of love that was shared among partners but she was not one to shy away from the fact that she and her sister had a close bond. A bond that had thawed her heart from her perpetual frozen state; and yet with Darren she pondered if that was even true between brothers.

"I respect the traits and skills my brother adheres to in order to keep our kingdom going…does that count? Honestly I see no point in this but I will humor you given the fate of your sister." Julian begins to circle her but she makes no move.

"Do you love your brother? Honestly it is a simple question. I love my sister and I have a strong feeling that you are certain to be disappointed regarding your feelings on her being easily dispatched."

"Oh? And what makes you think so? I feel you place too much trust in your sister when she lacks so much potential. Would your sister kill in order to survive?" He raced at her and she side stepped him and just barely at that.

"Killing…is that all you think about? There is more to life than killing others to feel satisfaction, to feel self-worth. Torchiva, Restingburg…both kingdoms relying on the powers of a Princess who only wanted the love of her parents and acceptance from her kingdom but forced to hide away…and you would only continue such suffering in your kingdom-."

"Well Arendelle has you does it not? Suppose a snow storm or some icy mess happens upon Arendelle, do you not think those in your kingdom will flock to you for assistance? Better yet you will do your part because you are Queen…well…with my kingdom and Torchiva we rely on the assistance of Elia to ensure our survival-."

"Are you really comparing Arendelle to the fine mess your two kingdoms are in?" Elsa fumed some as she felt like this was what it was like to truly lose one self…to be a monster. He would have wed her…make her do things that would destroy her integrity and will all so she could serve as a weapon. However given that is not the case any longer he would still use her to push Restingburg along and win all these battles.

"How long do you think you can keep this up? The fatigue has set in and the moment you falter I will be on you…I will kill you and the blood of Arendelle will be lost here…like your parents were out in that miserable sea."

Elsa took a breath and as he apparently seized his chance he sped at her again and she spun her body away from him…the blade slicing at her cheek but she had managed to divert what powers he had to down below to create a bit of ice for her to maneuver with.

"You were lucky there…but…your reaction time is off. Even if I have to cut you down…slowly…everyone here can already see you bleed like any other human." Elsa spread out her legs and formed a defensive stance.

"The only thing the people of Torchiva and Restingburg will see is a deranged future King setting a bad example. Already they have seen two Kings dispatched by me, a Queen, and not only that…a woman who is in love with your Princess. This may not be Arendelle but here on foreign soil I am finally letting it go…pushing beyond my insecurities and discovering the real as it always should have been."

Elsa was not ashamed of who she was…merely finding herself and suffice to say she felt some regret in not coming out sooner. Perhaps it took this journey in opening her eyes to the possibilities but there was no going back now. She met each and every eye that was filled with hate or disbelief and she finally looked to Julian.

"Do you think this changes anything? Do you really think coming out changes your fate? I could care less if you love that Princess…nothing good comes of it. Torchiva and Restingburg have no place for those who love their own gender…and when you get back to Arendelle you will see there is no place there either. It is not normal…it is not secure…it is not the way that life was meant to be lived-."

"I disagree, it matters not whether you are in love with a man or a woman…what matters is how you two feel about each other. Even if all of Arendelle views our love as nothing but a travesty…I will continue to feel the way I do about her and that is all there is to it. You cannot force a person to forget who they are…you merely suppress it and that is the most evil in this world to do."

Elsa saw him charge at her again and she bent her back letting the sword pass over her. She kept her hands behind her back not willing to fight him back. Moving backwards she was practically skating along the ice while he swung in large arcs correcting his balance.

"Attack me! You are a Queen…but you are acting like some childish Princess!" He rolled along the ground and the butt of his sword made contact with her stomach and she nearly hurled, her world upended and she fell to her hands and knees.

"So…there is no stopping this?" Elsa could see him standing over her, sword held high glinting in what sunlight was left.

"I will kill the Queen of Arendelle and make things right in this world. You cannot stop this!" Elsa waited but that is when someone drew their sword and stopped his in mid swing.

"Prince Julian, please, there is no need for this. You have defeated her fair and square…let her be." The young man was one she did not recognize but the fact he stepped in meant the world to her.

"No, even if we let her live and have her rotting in a cell she is a reminder of defiance and will only inspire others to do the same." He shoved the youth away and attempted to bring his sword down again but this time he was grabbed from behind as several young men had him.

"Queen Elsa…we have no way of detaining him long. You must go now…and never set foot here again." Elsa was hoping to settle their differences and yet maybe somehow her words had stirred up thought that might open a dialogue among those in Torchiva and Restingburg.

"Thank you, all of you." Elsa slowly got up holding her stomach and she made her way to the edge looking out at the ocean. She was too weak to create any platform to take her to the ship…and that is when she spotted the female reindeer, all this time merely observing her.

She proceeds over to her and nudges her some. Her breath coming out a bit icy and there was something she recalled Elia saying from before. _'I don't know…I suppose this female reindeer is drawn to me more than others. In fact the only thing that calms her down is being around me. There is something stirring within her…something that doesn't quite fit with words. In some sense however if I had to take a guess…she is not made up the same way that say…Sven is.'_

"Alright girl…this may seem crazy, but right now crazy is all I have left. You know me right? And you know what Elia means to me? I know you only trust her…but…right now I am asking that you place that trust you put in her…into me."

The reindeer lowers down some and Elsa climbs onto her back and reaches out to take hold…to secure herself the best she can. Julian however has freed himself and flaming arrows are set forth. Elsa and the reindeer leap off the ground and towards the rushing ocean. Elsa closes her eyes as she fears they will drown…but upon opening them she notices the reindeer has turned blue…an aura about her different from before.

The reindeer stood atop the water and Elsa realized that the reindeer had an icy quality to her, smooth to the feel unlike that of the fur on Sven's body. She was something that fit stories she had been told when she was younger about spirits or rather guardians who had familiars. Given how Elia was it made sense this reindeer was drawn to her. And now with Elsa…the reindeer was responding to her power.

"H-How is this possible?" Elsa was not expecting any answer but she knew that she had a way to get across the ocean.

"Ready my ship…at once! Do not think you will get away from me Queen Elsa. You will never be safe…mark my words!"

Elsa disregarded his words as mere empty threats but all the same should he ever come after her family again…she would be ready. Urging the female reindeer forward she felt the cold splash of the ocean against her clothing and her hair was freed getting in her face.

'Feel the rising tide rise up to meet you. Feel the rising tide as it threatens to remove you. No amount of force will stop me…no amount of force will keep me still. I will rise with the tide…be free of the shackles of my own mind!'

Elsa urged her more as they raced across the ocean. Behind her there were more shouts but she put them behind her.

'I have lived my life behind walls…I have lived my life secured in my own security. I now know how wrong I was, I know now that this is right. From here on out I live my life differently. It is time that with the tide that I am free!'

Elsa sat up straight as she spread her arms out. The dark ocean sweltering about under her but she had never been more at peace.

'This is my moment…this is now, I will see the horizon shining forth like a rainbow. Nobody will keep me locked away from the feelings that I feel…nobody will tell me how to live or who to be with. Elia my love…you may not know it now…but I am coming to you…and you will set me free. The future is always uncertain, and there will be those who judge…those who see their way of thinking and way of living is right for me…for you. They say their way of living is right…they say we are beneath them, but with the rising tide we will ascend and be one with one another…I am who I am meant to be!"

Elsa saw a rising tide threatening to bring them down and it just did. She held her breath as the reindeer struggled. She placed her hands on it giving it some help. She began to rise up breaking through the water and Elsa wore a smile.

'They say love is a huge emotional uplifting feeling…you feel. They say love is the type of feeling that is meant for only men and women, but I am saying now…that is not so. Nobody is meant to be alone…nobody is meant to hide who they are. It is time to change…it is time to be true to ourselves and though it may not happen right away…a woman is free to love whom she wants…a girl is free to be who she wishes to be…this is my moment!"

Elsa kept going…feeling the spur of the hooves below sending ripples in the water, ripples of change. Another rising tide met them and Elsa shot forth an ice ramp of sorts that they ascended up and over the top of the tide and down the other side as rain began to fall around them.

It was hard to spot the ship in this weather but she knew she would find it, either before or after it had set anchor in Arendelle. Her clothing was soaked through but it was her hope all would be well with the world…perhaps even for Arendelle to be open to change. There was no way that Julian would be able to give chase but she knew he had ways of getting to Arendelle and she also had to prepare her kingdom for this coming threat.

**Authors note: **While Elsa sets forth on the female reindeer to seek out her love and her sister…the coming chapter will bring us back to Arendelle for many changes to come…and well other things to read about.


	16. Chapter 16 State of Arendelle

CH.16: State of Arendelle

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Elia arrive at the port in the most urgent of cases. Anna held Elia in her arms as they make their way through the crowd of onlookers. Elia is quite pale and barely hanging on and as they arrive to get her medical leave they are flooded with questions. Anna waves them off and Kristoff makes use of his imposing figure, even if he is quite soft and caring.

Elia was eventually taken away to be looked at and observed and Olaf and Sven went off, no doubt to keep watch for the female reindeer. So that left her and Kristoff as they went to where Elsa usually kept up paperwork and looking out for the kingdom.

"Your sister will come back to Arendelle and to you Anna; you just have to trust her." Anna ran a hand along the desk which hadn't been occupied much in their journey. The one who had been looking after things had gone with the guards who had taken Darren to a holding cell till something was decided about him.

"I trust my sister Kristoff…I mean I love her with all my heart, but, what if this time she doesn't come back? I am not ready to be Queen of Arendelle when I should be focusing on my upcoming wedding to you."

Anna could feel Kristoff behind her and he turns her around so she is facing him. It takes all her power not to break down. Kristoff however is not demanding anything of her…his gentle eyes stare at her and she is reminded again of how much she loved him.

"Your sister was facing off against the full might of Torchiva and Restingburg last I saw her…she is truly capable of handling this and coming out of it better than they are. She is going to be my sister in law and I often envy and look up to her for all the things she does for Arendelle…and how much she loves you."

Anna begins to break down then burying her head against him. Drawing on his strength she wished that her sister was here with her…here celebrating the fact they came out of this adventure as they had.

"Kristoff…I cannot wait to marry you in front of all of Arendelle. You are my forever and even without my sister here…I have you to turn to for advice and comfort. I would be lost without you." Anna pulled from the hug and threw her arms around him.

"Anna…you have the strength within you to do amazing things, and, I am looking forward to the day that I see you walk down the aisle. However, I think there is one part of the marriage I think we could use a bit of practice with-."

Anna of course had him beat there as she leaned up kissing his lips. No greater sensation could have existed then melting into his warmth and feeling his strong arms wrap around her. Everything was right in Arendelle and nothing could ruin her mood.

* * *

Millie proceeded down the long corridor clutching the clipboard to her chest as she was accompanied by the many guards assigned to her. The arrival of Princess Anna and the Princess of Torchiva were quite a shock and as of now Princess Elia was resting after some surgery was made to save her life.

Adjusting her glasses she stops before a cell and looking in she can see a broad shouldered man with his back to her. Yes…this had to be the Prince they had brought back…the Prince from Restingburg.

"Rise up prisoner…and listen to the crimes held against you. I am the acting ruler in the stead of Queen Elsa and you are being charged…so face me." Millie fixes her intense blue gaze on the figure as he stood up and as he faced her he made a move towards the bars and she gave a jump.

"Right, so, list the charges and be done with it…I grow weary of this." Millie composes herself as she looks down at the clipboard.

"You are being charged with attempting to take the lives of the Queen and her friends, an act against royalty is deeply frowned on. You are also being charged with attempting to end the life of the King and Queen of Torchiva, allies of Arendelle. Right now where you stand may very well be the last peace you will know before your punishment. Is there any last meal you wish to have-?"

"I would like you to come closer…so that I may whisper it in your ears." He was suave and bold and she looks at the guards assembled knowing such things was not part of the etiquette of reading the rights to the prisoner. However…given he was going to perish anyway she might humor him.

"No sudden movements…or the guards here will run you through where you stand." Millie walks towards him and as he leans in and whispers into her ear she can only hear her heart beating madly. Suddenly he has a hand around her throat and the guards appear to do nothing. She wonders why that is but she gazes into those sky blue eyes of his.

"You know what comes next don't you?" He says with a husky tone. Millie shivers at the feel of his breath and suddenly his lips are on hers. Millie struggles some before she gives in kissing him back and a wild sensation is sent all over her body.

Finally when the kiss ends she stomps her foot. "Was that really necessary? Oh and you guards are simply the worst, honestly what if he had intended to kill me?" She adjusts her glasses and she lets out a sigh.

"Do not worry my beloved…afterall you did manage to sway them to our cause. I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to get to me before you were found out."

Millie did not comment on his statement about her…swaying the guards, it wasn't something she was proud of and yet she would do anything for him. Even now she thought back to that day…so long ago now it seemed when her integration into Arendelle society and making her way to the palace happened.

* * *

FB: Prior to the events of the coronation

Millie was born to parents Isaac and Regalia whom served the royalty of Restingburg. Isaac was an advisor to the King and her mother Regalia was the royal dresser to the Queen. Millie grew up knowing the royal family including Julian and Darren.

Millie didn't have the best eyesight so most of her life she wore glasses and was often teased because of it. Much like most of the girls of the kingdom she had fallen hard for one of the Prince, specifically Darren himself. Oh Darren was strapping and fine and she preferred him over Julian who appeared distant and invested in the future of the kingdom.

Suffice to say growing up as she was she spent a lot of time in the palace itself learning how to fit the Queen for many of her outfits or sitting in on royal meetings involving politics and state of affairs. Millie could never love anyone like she loved Darren and as the years went on by and her mother fell ill she had taken over her duties in the palace helping out the Queen.

News of the crowning of the new Queen of Arendelle had reached both Torchiva and Restingburg and it was not a pleased reaction.

"After all this time…and to think we did not even receive an invitation, simply unacceptable." King Kelvin stood before the table with a map laid out and he gripped it tightly, the veins showing on his hand.

"Yes and how quickly they move after the loss of the late King and Queen out on those…unforgiveable waters." King John of Torchiva was present as he wore a royal red cape and fitted with red blazing armor. Millie was curious about the design and she knew that the King himself had questioned him but he commented little.

"It is time that we take matters into our own hands. Arendelle cannot get away with this and if the new Queen herself does not see the errors in the past…it will never see a solution in the present. Millie please bring in our special guest."

Millie stands to her feet as she proceeds to the heavy doors and opens it partly before a figure strode in with purpose…with…regality of sorts. He indeed was royal and his back was straight and he had a hand resting on the hilt of a sword.

"King Terra of the Southern Isles…we welcome you into our humble court." King Kelvin addresses the man and Millie was about to close the door but another man strode in. However he was much more unsure and when their eyes met he blushes before he closes the distance between him and the King of the Southern Isles.

"Thank you for your invitation. This is my son, Prince Hans, he may not seem like much and he isn't really set to rise to the throne…but given the other responsibilities of my sons, oh and many there are; Hans has potential."

Millie wondered why he spoke so belittling of this young man. He joins his father at the table and Millie closes the door before she takes her seat.

"We are going to need a way to attack Arendelle…but…from within. It is going to need to be something nobody will see coming. Naturally a full scale assault will be seen and few of us know just what to expect from Arendelle's new Queen." King Kelvin looked down at the map with a fixed gaze…something he had been known to do a lot when indecisive or unsure what to do next.

"Perhaps…this coming coronation will serve as the perfect cover to get someone in." Julian had spoken and Millie had almost forgotten he was there. Truth was Julian had taken a shine to her father and was looking to rise up; even though he was a Prince and the only way up was being King for him. Still he had a knack for…being intuitive, sharp and almost edged like a blade.

"Yes, but, many of us are unavailable for such a role and if we are found out it would cripple both of our kingdoms." King John remarks as he folds his arms.

Millie saw Hans fidget some and there was something about him that seemed so innocent, so, uncomfortable even though he was a Prince and it should be an honor being among so many gathered royal figure heads.

"My son can go in the stead of myself to represent the Southern Isles and if at all possible seek the hand of the youngest daughter, errr, Anna I believe. It would disrupt things plenty but also ensure a claim to the throne."

"Father I'm not really sure that is what I want to do," Hans appears adamant as he lets out a heavy sigh, "also I have always read that if it is to be true love it should be not done in such a rushed manner-."

Hans was slapped hard across the face with a backhanded turn from the King and nobody even blinked an eye. Millie felt bad for him and she clutched her clipboard to her chest.

"Boy…you will learn your place. You are going to make this girl fall head over heels for you, and, you are going to betray them all in the end. The Queen in particular because long as she is there she holds the most important key to claiming that kingdom. Now of course once Hans is King he will open up the alliance that has been so long fractured by the three kingdoms."

King Kelvin for his part appeared impressed by all this. "And you believe your youngest will be able to pull this off? The boy has little glimmer of malcontent in him and he looks more like one of those Prince set on finding love-."

"The coronation is within the time frame needed to transform this son of mine into the villain needed to change the tide. Don't none of you worry about that. However there is a small chance he may fail, boy doesn't do much right in this world, so there will need to be a contingency plan set up."

"That is why two will be there the day of the coronation. Millie, come over here." It was her father who had spoken and Millie stood up and once again she and Hans exchange glances. She was in love with Darren and yet in those eyes of Hans she saw sympathy, perhaps because both of them were being used.

"Yes father?" Millie adjusts her glasses and her father studies her some before he spoke again with an affirmative attitude.

"My daughter will go ahead of Hans before the coronation, which is a month or so away at least. It will ensure her place among the court and build up the trust needed to ensure that should your son fail in his task…she will be depended on by the Queen and the royal family. She will send us messages updating us on all things regarding Arendelle and when the time is right…Arendelle will still fall from within."

"It can work…I mean…she isn't much to look at really." Julian addresses the fact that she was far from the prettiest girl to be seen. She was often insecure about her figure and compared to many of the girls in Restingburg not much to settle for.

"My daughter has a keen sight and is able to memorize details to the letter, if anyone is to go in it is her. She will have the Queen fooled and all of Arendelle eating out of her hand…one way or another. Among those gathered no one else can pull off such a feat…let me tell you that. As the royal advisor have I ever let any of you down?"

Nobody answers and after much more discussion she hears King Kelvin dismiss them. Darren approaches her and she feels her heart leap to her throat. "Meet me in my chamber later…so that we may discuss this more."

She is flustered and she notes how Julian rolls his eyes while her father beams a smile at her before leaving with the King. It is only then she notices that while King Terra had left all that stood there with her was Prince Hans.

"I suppose congratulations are in order…seems quite a lot of trust is being placed on you to pick up where I fail." He attempts to joke though he appears to fall back into his insecure persona.

"Do you not believe in yourself Prince Hans?" She notes how he manages a weak smile and the two of them begin to walk to where the door outside is and they stand at the railing.

"You may call me Hans, it is fine really. The whole title of Prince…it can get repetitive when you have as many siblings as I do. I really don't know if I have it in me to convince some girl to fall for me only for me to betray her trust…and…kill her sister, it is just seems beneath me."

"I know that feeling. I was never meant for such undercover work to put myself into the royal court of Arendelle and deceive them into thinking I am who I am not. Somehow I feel like my father is just trying to be relevant after all these years and putting me out there…I don't know what is expected of me and to be so far away from the only home I have ever known-."

She looks down noting his hand is over hers. "Now who needs a bit of boost in morale?" They manage a laugh and Millie remembers she is meant to meet up with Darren.

"I should probably go…but…" Millie saw that he too appeared distracted. What was happening here, she was in love with Darren, so…what was it about this Prince from the Southern Isles that had her so confused?

"My father is probably waiting for me…and…when we see each other next we may not even be able to address one another without giving away our cover. Millie…for what it is worth…part of me wishes to fail, I was always a strong believer in the truest of romance, one not built on lies but built on genuine feelings and glances. I may never get the throne in the Southern Isles but if I don't…I won't be entirely lost. My brothers are so mean, conniving, flirts…lowest of the low and I imagine I will become such the next we see one another, please, remember me as I am now…and not…I should go."

They had drawn so close to another then…inches apart before he pulled away. In some sense she would have let him kiss her…but there she stood as he walked away…this sad lonely figure who would be thrown into a persona or role that he would have to carry out no matter the end result, and, should that fail she was the one to take up the reigns. Adjusting her glasses she goes off to meet with Darren.

* * *

FB END

Millie would come to as the guards had freed Darren from his cell and he was given a weapon. He hoisted it from the scabbard and appeared to grin like some wicked villain…a role that was not an act but one that he had always been. Millie had been blinded by her love and had she never gone to him that day…she would have been free. But she had been fooled, led on, fell for his charm and in the end was a mere puppet to use her body and her intellect to have all of Arendelle believe she wanted the best for everyone.

"Millie, my love, we are so close to achieving what it is that we have always wanted…for Arendelle to be part of the alliance once more. I will become King alongside you as you bring forth a new age in Arendelle. Princess Anna and her soon to be husband will be dealt with accordingly and as for the Queen herself…you have the power to make it so even should she return she will have no claim to the throne."

She smiles as she would but in her heart the part she had played…it didn't feel so right anymore. Even as he drew her into his arms and kissed her she thought of him, the one that she could have been with…and part of her wondered how he was doing and that he had been put into a situation that he was destined to fail at.

**Authors note: **So I know there a lot of questions. In making this chapter I had returned to an oc I created some time ago…one whom many of you may not remember but to refresh your memory go back to chapter five. I also wanted to touch upon Hans whom villainized as he was in the first film…may not have had a choice in the matter, that he was in fact a victim of an abusive father who cared little for his prospects and more interested in the political power it would have been if he had succeeded. It is said there is always someone behind the scenes pulling the strings, and for Millie, her fate appears the same. And the fallout of Darren's release and Millie's power will see to the crumbling state of affairs with Arendelle in the next chapter. Forewarning this story may have a sequel as I am not sure I will be able to finish the storyline so best to brace yourselves now.


	17. Chapter 17 Frozen betrayal

**Authors note: **This may be the last chapter of the story. However stick around for the end and I am not going to leave things too long for a sequel could be possibly in the works. There is plenty of material for a sequel and I imagine there will be some demand. Given the turn of the last chapter the fallout will be quite severe and it will shake things to come for Arendelle.

CH.17: Frozen betrayal

Millie stood before all of Arendelle knowing that what she was about to do would be not only momentous but it would be groundbreaking, it would even perhaps cause some controversy. Princess Anna and Kristoff both were standing nearby and given that Queen Elsa had entrusted things to her it had meant in literal sense…that lest she be present to relieve her of command…she still had said command.

Millie wore a pretty dress…one that over the years she had grown used to. Gripping the podium she clears her throat as the murmurs were running rampant. Arendelle had grown slightly used to her presence in the time that the royal family had been away in foreign lands; yet, there was unrest as to the whereabouts of Queen Elsa and why Princess Anna was not where she was.

"Hello, yes, I am so glad to see everyone here. I do apologize as to the current situation, but, rest assured I will keep it brief as possible. In Queen Elsa's place I have served and looked after the needs of so many of you. And well…I have gone ahead and made some amendments to the way that Arendelle is run, just tiny things really but ones that I have gone by the book of."

"Millie what are you doing?" Anna looked pointedly at her but Millie had her orders. Darren had made it quite clear that in order to take over Arendelle the mind of the people had to be opened.

"Many of you believe you know your Queen, but it is with heavy heart that I inform you that you have been lied to. For so long Queen Elsa has served the people of Arendelle and she has also turned down suitors to the throne. Arendelle could surely do with a King but why is it that after all these years nothing has come of it? Well…given how close I have become with the Queen the answer is quite obvious, your Queen…prefers females over males!"

There was an uproar at this as most believed this to be not true, that she was lying through her teeth. Anna attempts to charge at her but she is held back by Kristoff. Millie kept her smile on her face and she held up a hand to settle the upheaval.

"You believe me to be lying, but, I have it on good authority that in her time in the foreign kingdom Queen Elsa became quite close with the Princess of Torchiva, the very place she was sent. A wedding was to be held there…but…it was because of Queen Elsa this wedding did not come to be, in fact, she stole away the bride-."

"This is not true! Look, yes there was a wedding there…but it goes so much deeper than that. Millie, I order you off this stage this instance-."

"Yes, you were there too…and also part of the problem. Princess Anna here along with the ones who set out with her disrupted so much of the political avenue of relations over there that Torchiva and Restingburg wish nothing to do with us. Perhaps many of you were left in the dark that we were even allies with other kingdoms, let alone ones that have been part of an alliance for well over a century or so with past rulers of Arendelle, including the late King and Queen."

"Century, Millie, you are not of royal blood so this is all nonsense! Guards!" Anna was still struggling in Kristoff's grip but the people of Arendelle were left divided by all this information that should have been relevant and available to them but for some reason kept from them making the deception all the more…horrid.

Guards would arrive but Millie merely stood her ground and when Anna saw the weapons drawn she was caught off guard when they were aimed at her.

"W-What is the meaning of this? I am Princess Anna of Arendelle…I demand to know why you are aiming your weapons at me!" Anna was livid with anger and even Kristoff was turned away or rather dumfounded by this turn of events.

"I believe that everyone deserves to know the truth…and…I am not of Arendelle, but, I come from Restingburg. I came here a little before the coronation of the Queen and in my time here I have come to love the people and I have come to love serving under Queen Elsa. Still…all of these secrets and the way they run this kingdom and how they have treated you all…it hurts me."

"Wait…you are from Restingburg?" Anna was back to back with Kristoff as all of the guards surround them.

"Yes, my father was a royal advisor and my mother a royal dresser to the Queen. Now seeing how your Princess has behaved and learning of your Queen's…preference in partner, I bring to light the very Princess she stole away."

Millie nods her head as a guard brings forth Elia. She had been operated on and while her skin looked far less pale…she was not exactly in the best of health to be hauled out of bed. Millie had to do all she could to stare at her. Having learned of how she was treated for so long by her father in Torchiva, well, it made them almost kindred spirits…forced to do what they never wanted any part in.

Millie even now took on a role the very same way that Hans had with the coronation and in the end he was sent back home to face a sentencing fitting of his crime. When the noises began to silence she continued.

"Princess Elia of Torchiva…set to marry the Prince from Restingburg but who was he to marry when the one he wanted to be with…preferred the Queen of Arendelle? So I ask you…do you really trust a Queen who would lie to you about something like this? Lie to you about allies and lie to you even about things that should have been common knowledge?"

"Stop this!" Anna cries out but no amount of screaming will stop the change coming. Elia for her part chokes back a sob. Kristoff attempts to fight off the guards but he gets tapped in the back of the head and falls to his knees.

"I am pushing for immediate control of the kingdom as your new Queen and as my King, none other than the Prince of Restingburg himself…Darren." The crowd gasps and stepping forth was the man whom had invited her to his quarters all that time ago.

"Wait…he was a Prisoner, what is going on here?" Anna was kneeling by Kristoff who appeared to not even be conscious.

"It is my hope to bring the alliance of the three kingdoms back on the map, and of course perhaps other kingdoms as well so that we may all prosper. Darren and I are both from a kingdom that feels bad about the distance and honestly it wouldn't hurt to have a fresh perspective on things. Arendelle deserves the best and another thing…I think we can all agree just how wrong it is to fall for the same gender, it benefits nobody and think of how the procreation to start a family will go, exactly, it goes nowhere."

Millie can feel a bit of unrest in the audience but she knows she has to continue, she knows that her purpose for being here had been dictated to her about bringing about the change needed for the union of three kingdoms to come to fruition. Much as it ate at her to do all this while the Princess was helpless to stop any of it…much as it pained her knowing the Queen was away…Arendelle would know order.

"From this day forth…Arendelle will be clean of any and all same gender activity bordering on hand holding or public affection. Furthermore any rallying or support for a movement may result in imprisonment. We must think of the children here who will be impacted by this the most…set an example for them to go by. Given the actions of the Queen of Arendelle she will be given the ultimate punishment…banishment from Arendelle, seems only fitting the mess she made of things."

"I won't let you banish my sister!" Millie looked to Darren who approached her and went to pick her up and placed her over his shoulder. She fought and was quite resilient but when the guards aimed their weapons at Kristoff she went silent.

"Take the Princess to her quarters and by no means is she to be out without supervision. I apologize that this had to happen…but now we can see about improving relations with our allies and bringing Arendelle out of the dark ages here. I promise to uphold the peace in the coming days as the new ruler of Arendelle."

Millie left the stage among some clapping and others looking concerned. She was truly a horrible person and by all rights she should be judged. Nothing good would come of this. When she heard someone whisper to her about Kristoff she let out a sigh.

"Take him to the highest mountain and dispose of him…but do so quietly." Millie watches as they haul him off and she walked off holding herself feeling that in all this she lost sight of who she was…given this was never what she wanted…and…now she was ruling a Kingdom.

* * *

Anna was dropped in her room and she looked around for any weapon as Darren closes the door behind him as he folds his arms.

"What did you do with Kristoff? And I beat you twice and I can do so again-." Anna stared at him but his laughter cut through her.

"You show promise, I will give you that, but I aim not to take you on again. This here will be your new situation, your future as it were. Wasn't it your sister that did the same to herself so long ago? As for that lunkhead of yours…he is going somewhere high to meditate on his choices in life. You may have stalled the wedding but that doesn't mean Elia won't be ending up in Restingburg in the end-."

"Elia…no," Anna held herself feeling like all they had accomplished had become undone and by the one enemy they had not seen coming.

"I will be returning Elia myself to Restingburg and will return here for the coronation to be made King alongside Millie. Oh how you all blindly trusted her and how she managed to use that to betray you all in the end. It is kind of fitting how the events turned out. I realize that the pain will eventually fade away but in the meantime take a rest…you have been away for far too long."

Darren leaves the room and Anna crumples to the ground feeling tears fall freely. A few minutes or so pass before she hears a commotion down below and goes to open her window to see Elsa arriving on what appeared to be a glowing reindeer.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me in this instance!" Elsa demanded below. Anna noticed that there were archers above and there were even guards placed at the gates.

"Queen Elsa, I do apologize for this, but as of now you have been banished from Arendelle. Your actions in foreign kingdoms has been most disgraceful and in doing so you caused quite the amount of damage that now Arendelle must clean up. Furthermoe you kept secrets from your people…secrets that I had to reveal, much to my own disbelief. Leave now or the people will see that nothing has changed since that day on the coronation so long ago."

Anna watched the conflicting emotions on her sister's face and she appears to consider the situation at hand. How much she wanted to yell down at her but would she even hear her? Anna gripped her windowsill but it was too long a drop down to the ground.

"I see. And what of Princess Elia?" Elsa held her arm and looked at Millie. Anna could only imagine how the other looked.

"She is being taken to Restingburg, seems only fitting that a wrong is righted. Now please do not make a scene and don't even think of using your powers…such a display will surely unsettle many who already see you for who you really are. You are much like Hans in that regard…playing a role…now go."

Elsa manages to look towards where Anna is and she feels her heart caught in her throat. It pained her to see her sister leave and as she went to the female reindeer she heads off.

* * *

Epilogue

Elsa had been turned away from Arendelle, the only home she had ever known and in doing so she was in a similar situation from before. However there was no ice palace to go to and even then what would that get her? She was done with the isolation, done with the hiding away who she really was.

Millie had brought about a complete turnaround in her own kingdom and thus revealed secrets that were not hers to reveal. Elsa was also concerned about the safety of Elia given the last they saw each other she was not doing well. Part of her had wished that they had arrived sooner but navigating an ocean was not the easiest thing to do…especially on a glowing reindeer.

"Elsa…you are alive!" Elsa spots Olaf as she manages to make his way over with Sven. Elsa was glad to see they were unharmed. Sven walked over and touched noses with the female reindeer.

"Yes, and thank goodness you two are ok. So what is the deal with Millie anyway? I thought she was looking after things…not looking after things the wrong way." Elsa looked back at Arendelle.

"It was something awful your majesty…I mean one moment we are all gathered and the next Millie claims the throne for herself and that Darren, ooh he makes me so mad. Anyway Kristoff is publically knocked out and Anna dragged away. I think I might have heard something about a high up place for Kristoff-."

"I see. Well, perhaps you and Sven can go and make sure that this high up place isn't one with too much of a view. Also be safe." Elsa left Olaf and Sven behind who appeared disappointed that the female reindeer was going with her.

"Right, um, but what about you?" Elsa remembered what Millie had told her and part of her didn't even want to think about that option, but, right now if Elia was being taken to Restingburg they would be prepared for her. She needed help. She needed an ally and that is where she was going.

"I won't be gone long, but, if I am not back within a certain time…look after my sister." Elsa climbed onto the reindeer and urged it forward.

* * *

The travel was quite a distance and only after the female reindeer regained her stamina did she even try doing what they had done before. The speed and ability to walk on water improved travel and she felt the sting of the cold and the water getting in her hair. She had never been there before, did not know what to expect…and yet even so this was the way it had to be.

Once she arrives she climbs off the reindeer and pats her head before she goes to the stables. She clears her throat noting a man shoveling what can only be she presumed manure. "Excuse me, um, I am looking for someone, could you perhaps point me in his direction?"

"And just who is it you seek?' She placed a hand on her hip as she let out a sigh as she fought past the bile she felt.

"As it turns out…it is you I seek, Prince Hans." Elsa watches as the man stiffens before he places his shovel down and turns to face her.

"We meet again Queen Elsa…how is your sister doing?" Elsa stood there not saying anything as the two of them stared at one another.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **Elia is on her way to Restingburg, Kristoff is set to have a high up place of meditation, Anna locked away in her room, and Millie having the throne…oh and bringing Hans back, fun times ahead. The sequel is coming so those still here keep a look out for Frozen 2: Wedding in Arendelle.


End file.
